Rise Above the Storm
by Team-Klaus
Summary: Two weeks since the take down the Penguin and Riddler life in Gotham had calmed down. Lily, Granddaughter of Alfred, still lived her two lives. One fighting crime while the other being normal but the peace in Gotham doesn't last too long when a new villian shows his face or mask to the people of Gotham when he shows up. Can Batgirl and her partner John Blake save Gotham? John/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Batman or anything else, except my OC(s)!**

* * *

**AN: Hello and welcome to Rise Above the Storm. This is the sequel to Before the Storm. If you hadn't read that one first, then stop right here and go read it! Now like Before the Storm this story will be posted every Saturday. Also, I just wanted to point out that I made a little mistake. Looking back now, I notice I put that Bruce stayed in the west wing, but in the movie he stayed in the east. So in this story it's the west, so I don't have to go back and change it all. Also some of the things on here like some lines from the movie may be a little different, because I'm going by a script that I have found. So now sit back, and enjoy!**

* * *

In the last two weeks, Gotham has been quiet, beside a few muggings, and robberies. At night I lived the life of the crime fighting vigilant Batgirl, during the day I lived the life of Lily Smith future restaurant owner who started working at the local diner, Molly Fries and Burger, so I could get use to serving and cooking for people. At my breaks I meet with my best friend who I have grown to love, but is to afraid to tell him my feelings because of Batgirl.

We would go out once a week and just hang out, or watch the latest cool movie that came out in theaters, and I was positive he was very close of asking me a question I did not know what to answer it with. Since the death of the Penguin I have grown stronger and more agile, from taking a dance and a self-defense class on my days off. Mr. Fox has even updated my suit, making it more easier for me to move in, but it still had that damn v cut in it.

While on patrol at night, I've hardly been bothered by the police, it seems that they know I'm here to protect them, but I did have the occasional trouble from Ross. He never did like it when I had left him and John that night of the two police cars being destroyed.

"Lily, could you fix a tray for Master Bruce?" Papa asked me as he helped some of the staff that was hired for the party that was held in Harvey Dent honor.

I nodded my head and went to fix it. When I was finish Papa ordered one of the waitresses to take Bruce his meal.

"You know I could had took it up to him" I told Papa as he went to check something.

"I know, but I need you to help keep an eye on the cooks to make sure they are cooking the food correctly" He said and walked off.

I let out a sigh and walked around to make sure the chefs were cooking the food correctly. Sometimes I think John's job was better than mine. He get's to sit in his car and watch the area to make sure nothing crashes the party.

Checking around to see that everyone was busy and doing their job. I left the kitchen and headed for to the front door, but stopped and quickly turned back when I saw Papa talking to a woman. I snuck out the back and walked in the grass in the black heels I was forced to wear with the stupid black dress like all the other women.

As I walked through the party a man smacked me on the butt. I stopped and turned quickly glaring at him.

"Where's the fire, hot stuff?" He asked and I had to control everything in me not to smack him in the face.

"Touch me again, and that hand will be shoved so far up your" Before I could finish the man quickly walked away in fear.

I rolled my eyes as I head for the gates where John was sitting in his car. I quietly walked to the side he was in and saw that he was asleep. I smiled mischievously to myself as I set a bag of food I had packed for him on the top of the car. I then banged on the window quickly causing John to jump awake and turned to me quickly with wide eyes. I laughed as he got out of his car.

"That wasn't funny" He said after noticing there was no danger at all.

"Oh, but it was. You should have seen your face" I told him.

"Yeah, well you should see your face when I tickle you" He said and quickly began to tickle my sides.

I laughed and squirmed around as he tickled me non-stop.

"P-Please stop! Haha!" I laughed as I tried to get away, "I-I'm wearing he-heels!"

John grabbed my hands and pinned me to his car laughing.

"As long as you promise not to do that again" He said looking me in the eyes smiling.

"Fine, you win. I'll never scare you like that again" I told him as I looked up at him.

John let my hands go and I noticed the top button of his shirt was undone. I fixed it and let my hands stay there for a moment as I looked him in the eyes being brought back to the night he tried to give himself over to the Riddler after he threatened Alice. I could still feel the way his lips felt against mine.

"What is it?" He asked me and I removed my hands blinking.

"Uh, nothing it's just your shirt wasn't button all the way" I told him and smiled, "So are you hungry? I brought you some food from the party"

I turned around and grabbed the bag. I held it out to him and he took it.

"Thanks" He said looking inside the bag then at me, "So I see Alfred is making you work as one of the servers tonight?"

"Yeah, since we're under staff and all" I said.

"That doesn't sound much fun" He said.

"Oh you have no idea" I told him leaning against the car.

I looked up at the night sky and smiled seeing the stars twinkle.

"It's so beautiful" I said keeping my eyes on the sky.

"Yeah, it is" John said and looked at him.

He wasn't looking at the sky, but at me. I blushed and moved a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Well I better be getting back, before Papa figures out I'm gone and explodes" I told him.

"Okay, good night, Lily" John said.

"Night, John" I said and walked back to the manor.

Sneaking back in was a little hard, since Papa was walking around everywhere ordering people what to clean and how to. I grabbed a tray from a near by server and hid my face as I tried to sneak pass Papa.

"There you are, Lily. Where have you been?" Papa asked as he spotted me.

I let out a groan as I lowered the tray.

"Out serving the guests" I lied.

"I've been out there and I have not seen you once. Now, come with me" Papa said and walked me out of the kitchen.

I set the tray down on a table and followed him up to the stairs. He stopped when we were far away from ears.

"There's been a break in" He whispered and my eyes went wide.

"What? Should I go get John, I mean the cop outside the gate?" I asked him.

"Now I see where you were, but no you don't need too" Papa said.

"Was anything stolen?" I asked him.

"Just the pearl necklace of Mrs. Wayne" He said.

"But that's in the west wing with Bruce. How could the burglar get in there?" I asked him confused.

"It was that woman, who I asked to take Master Bruce his food" Papa said, "I should had sent you instead of her"

Papa looked down at the ground with a look that told me he blamed himself for this.

"Hey, you didn't know she was a thief. I'm sure we will get those pearls back somehow" I said laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, well I best get back to helping. Just keep an eye out for her, she could still be here" He said and I nodded.

I went outside and began to help everyone put away the tents, and lights. When everything was done, I was too tired to go out patrolling.

Waking up early the next day I put on a robe and grabbed a mug of coffee as I took the secret passage way down to the cave. I froze when I saw Bruce sitting at the computer. I began to back away slowly, but was caught when I slipped on the slippery step and landed on my butt dropping the glass mug making it shatter.

"Alfred?" Bruce said standing up.

I quickly rolled away and hid behind a rock. Bruce walked slowly over to where the broken glass laid. He looked around and I was hugging up against the rock so Bruce wouldn't see me.

"Alfred are you up there?" Bruce called out as he walked up the staircase.

With him out of the room I ran over to where the computer was and clicked on the button that would make my suit appear. I then put a code on some of the files. When I was done with that. I ran over to my suit and changed quickly into it. As I grabbed a mask on one of the hangers Bruce was walking into the cave. I quickly put the mask on and watched him walked over to the computer. He hadn't notice me one bit.

He however did notice me standing there as he was sitting down. Bruce stood up automatically eying me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"What no good morning?" I asked him tilting my head a bit, "And I could ask you the same thing Batman"

Bruce looked at me for a moment as walked onto the platform and over to the computer.

"How did you know?" He asked me.

"That computer told me everything after I cracked it" I told him.

"So you're Batgirl" He said and I nodded.

"Of course who else would I be?" I asked him as he began to walk over towards me.

"Oh I don't know some crazy girl who thinks she's a hero" Bruce said and I glared at him a bit.

"Really? I'm crazy? Last time I checked you were one of the good guys and then went crazy and killed two cops, and the DA" I told him, I knew it was kind of harsh to say that, but it had to be said, "Oh and by the way, have fun trying to crack the pass codes"

Bruce gave me a weird look before walking over to the computer. He typed a bit and then looked up at me glaring.

"What have you done?" He asked me and I smirked.

"Just something for you to, I don't know think if quitting was the right thing?" I told him and then walked over to the Batcycle.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"Out" I told him and drove out of the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Batman or anything else, except my OC(s)!**

* * *

I drove around for a while so Bruce could try to crack the code. I came back to find the cave empty. I put away the suit and got dressed before checking the computer. To my surprise he had cracked the code and left the page up to some news clipping of a woman named Selina Kyle. She was a known jewel thief

After learning a bit about the woman I walked up to the manor and decided I should go visit the boys home that I had started going to the other week on my days off when I wasn't taking a class to visit and cheer the boys up. The place was close to the diner, so it was one of the ways I had learned about the place. Some of the boys who stayed there came for some food once. I got along with them well and they asked me to visit once in a while.

I drove through Gotham, until I reached the building. I walked into the home and was greeted by Nina, the house Mother. I walked up onto the roof where most of the boys were at either playing basketball, sitting on the ground drawing with chalk or other little boy things.

"Lily!" A little boy named Nick shouted as he saw me.

"Hello, Nick" I said lifting him up after he ran into my arms.

I hugged him and spun him around as he laughed happily.

Nick was an orphan. Father died in the war, and his Mother died giving birth to him five years ago. He's been here since he had no family.

"So Nick, how are you today?" I asked him as we walked over to a small green wooden bleacher that another kid was sitting on alone drawing with chalk.

"I'm doing good" He said kicking his feet back and forth as he looked at me.

"That's good to hear. Are the boys being good to you?" I asked him.

Over the last few months, the boys here have been picking on the poor kid because he still wet the bed once in a while.

"Yeah, they stopped with the name calling" Nick said smiling at me, "But only because Mother Nina told them too"

"Well if they start calling you those names again, just tell them they'll have to talk to me and my friend. He's a cop and could arrest them for you" I told him smiling and ruffled his hair a bit.

"Is that you're friend?" Nick asked and pointed at someone.

I looked over at the door to see John with Father Riley. What was he doing here? John walked over to the bleachers while Father Riley stayed by the door watching with a frown on his face. John glanced over and his eyes went wide slightly seeing me there. He nodded his head at me and sat next to the boy who was sitting alone on the bleachers Nick and I sat on.

"Is he going to arrest Mark? He didn't call me any of those names" Nick said worriedly grabbing my hand.

"Don't worry Nick, Officer John isn't going to arrest him" I told him and looked over at them hoping he wasn't.

"Hey, Mark. How are you doing?" John asked him with a sad tone.

"He's dead isn't he?" Mark asked and my eyes went wide slightly.

"Yes, he was found on the outside of a drain tunnel" John paused for a moment, "I'm sorry. What was he doing in the tunnels?"

"Lot of guys been going down in the tunnels when they age out. Say you can live down there. Say you can work down there" Mark said as he continued to draw.

"What kind of work are you gonna find in the sewers?" John asked.

"More than you can find up here, I guess" He said and I tried to see what the kid was drawing.

It sort of looked like the bat symbol. I smiled. The kid knew and believed in Batman.

"So you know about him" John said.

"Of course" Mark said and looked up at John, "Do you think he's coming back?"

"I don't know" John said and looked up from the kid.

"Hey, Nick, why don't you see if Mark would like to play with you?" I asked the five year old.

"Okay" Nick said and went over to Mark.

John got up and walked over to where Nick had sat at earlier.

"What are you doing here?" John asked me curiously.

"I decided to help out here on my days off of work" I told him, "What about you?"

"Police business. His older brother was found dead this morning by some draining tunnels leading to the sewers. We thought it was the Penguin killing the homeless a while back, but now we don't know who could be doing it" John said.

"So this guy, he's not the first to be found dead? And if he was the brother of Mark, why isn't he here?" I asked him.

"His name was Jimmy. He was sixteen years old. Once someone age at sixteen here, they're aged out. Have to live out on the street" John said.

"That's horrible. Why does Father Riley do that?" I asked him.

"Not enough funds. The Wayne Foundation funded the home, until a couple of years ago they stopped" John said and I shook my head.

So that means in eleven years, Nick will be out on the streets. I frowned at that and looked over at the small boy that I had begun to love.

"Who's he?" John asked me.

"His name is Nick. His Father was killed in the war, and his Mother died giving birth to him" I told him, "He's a sweet boy, I feel bad that in eleven years he'd be put out onto the street. Where he'll either become a criminal, or dead"

John grabbed one of my hands and squeezed it gently in a comforting gesture.

"It's going to be okay, Lily. Not all the boys that leave here end up dead or criminals. Look at me, I turned out fine" He said smiling a bit.

"You were raised here?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, after my Dad was killed, I was put here, Father Riley and Mother Nina helped raised me along with a lot of others like they are today" He said.

"They are very kind to do that" I said and looked over at Nick who was drawing with Mark.

I smiled as I saw Mark telling Nick about the story of Batman, that his brother had told him.

"I see not all people think Batman is evil" I said and John nodded.

"Do you think he'll ever come back?" John asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's hard to say, but I think when Gotham needs him the most, he'll show" I said looking out at the city.  
John let out a sigh as he glanced at his wrist watch.

"I have to go" He said.

"Okay, stay safe out there" I said as he stood.

"You too" He said left.

After a few minutes I decided to head home. I said my goodbyes to Nick and Mark, and left the home. Arriving back at the manor everything was quiet. I walked around the house to see if Papa was around. He wasn't in the kitchen, laundry room, library, bathroom or his bedroom. He hardly left the manor and we he did leave, he would had left a note.

I then decided to check the cave. I snuck down to the cave and saw Papa handing Bruce a cup of coffee saying something to him. So Papa knew about Bruce being Batman. I shouldn't be surprise, Bruce did trust Papa with his life. I walked back up the manor before Papa could spot me. I stayed in my room most of the day reading, or speaking with Alice over _Facebook_. She was going to get married in April and was also expecting a baby in June. I was so excited for her that her life was back to normal after the whole Penguin thing.

At eight o'clock I went down to the cave. I got my suit out and changed into it quickly. I grabbed one of my masks quickly as I heard footsteps coming from the staircase.

"Those codes weren't that hard to break, but they did take a while though" Bruce said and I smirked a little.

"Good" I told him as he walked over to me.

"I don't think it's really fair for you to know who I am and I don't know who you are" Bruce said as he stopped a few feet in front of me.

"I think it's fair" I said grinning.

"So does anyone know who you really are?" Bruce asked and I shook my head.

"Nope, I'm good at keeping secrets" I told him.

"Right, except you can't hide things well. I found your extra suit in your closet, Lily. I know who you are, plus I was hiding in the library and saw you come down. So the gig is up" He said and my mouth dropped open.

I could not believe he went into my room and went snooping around! That was a violation against my privacy!

"It's too dangerous and it's silly for you to think that you can protect everyone, Lily. You need to quit being her" Bruce said.

"Really? You're telling me that I shouldn't be Batgirl, because it's silly and dangerous? What about you, Bruce? You're the first one who became the hero! You're the one who put on the cape and mask! You're the one who gave people hope of a safe life in this city, but then you went and lied to them about killing those cops and Harvey Dent" I told him as I tried to stay calm, "I know you didn't kill those cops, or Harvey Dent. You're not that type of person who would do something like that" I told him.

"How do you know that? I could had changed" He said and I cut him off.

"Bruce, you're a good guy. You're just taking the blame for someone. I don't know who, or why, but you are" I told him and glanced at the computer screen it still showed the woman, Selina Kyle.

"I see you found out who the jewel thief is" I said.

"Yes, and quit trying to change the subject. Quit being Batgirl, Lily" He said.

I looked at him and shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Bruce, but I can't stop being her. I saved a lot of people from the Penguin and Riddler. "There's more danger out there. I can feel it in my bones" I told him and made my way over to the tumbler and batcycle.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

I stopped and turned around.

"I'm going out" I told him and continued walking, "You know, Bruce, you should try coming back to the world, it'd be nice working next to you and you need the fresh air"

I was wanting to check out this drain that bodies keep showing up in. Instead of taking the Batcycle like I usually did I decided to take the Tumbler.

"Oh no you don't" Bruce said taking the keys from my hands, "You're not taking the Tumbler. The Batcycle is good enough"

I shook my head and stuck my tongue out at him as I made my way over to the bike. I got on it and rode out of the cave. I drove quickly through the streets of Gotham. I stopped the bike when I got close to the tunnel. I quickly got off and ran to tunnel when I saw someone dragging something or someone out of the water. I stopped when I saw that it was John and Jim Gordon.

"What happened?" I asked John as I got on my knees next to him as he checked Gordon's pulse.

"I don't know, he went down into the sewer chasing someone. The guy must had shot him" John said.

"Is he alive?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, but I need to get him to the hospital quickly. He's hurt" He said and stood up.

I stood up also and helped John get Gordon out of there quickly. I placed him gently down in the backseat as John got in the front.

"Be safe out there, John" I said before shutting the back door.

John looked at me for a second, before turning his lights on and driving away quickly. I turned back and headed to the tunnel and saw that another body had arrived. I checked the man and saw that he was packing a pistol and some type of device in his coat pocket. It had a red dot beeping. I looked at it and heard a vehicle coming. I got up and hid in the shadows.

Four men got out of the vehicle with different types of two handed guns. They surrounded the dead man.

"Where's that other guy at?" One asked.

"Dunno" Someone said.

"The boss ain't gonna like hearing about this"

The boss? So there was something going on underneath the city. Something very bad. The men soon left taking the body with them. I checked the area once more and left for the manor.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Batman or anything else, except my OC(s)!**

* * *

**AN: I know it's not Saturday, but I'm going to visiting some family and I don't know if I'll be able to post a new chapter then, so here's the new chapter.**

* * *

The next morning I woke up and was getting a cup of coffee when there was a knock at the door. Papa went to answer it as I took a sip of the steaming liquid. I soon walked out of the kitchen and headed for my room to get ready for work when I stopped seeing John at the door talking to Papa.

"And if I go get a warrant, in the investigation of Harvey Dent's murder? Would that still count as unscheduled?" John asked Papa and my eyes went wide.

What was going on?

"Come on in then, Officer Blake" Papa said and turned to me, "Could you take him to the study, so he can wait for Master Wayne?"

I nodded my head.

"Follow me" I said and walked towards the double doors that lead to the study.

John followed me and sat down on the couch.

"What's going on John?" I asked him from where I stood.

"Gordon was shot last night by someone. Something's going on, Lily, and I think Bruce might be able to help" John said looking at me with a serious look on his face.

I nodded and looked up to see Bruce walking in.

"What can I do for you, Officer?" Bruce asked walking into the room.

John jumped and looked at Bruce. I left the room, but I stood by the door and cracked it a bit to see, and listen in on their conversation.

"Commissioner Gordon's been shot" John said.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Bruce said.

"He chased a gunman down into the sewers. When I pulled him out he was babbling about an underground army. A masked man called Bane" John said as Bruce walked over to a window.

Underground army? Bane? Could it be those voices I had heard in the sewers when I was searching for the Penguin belong to this Bane and his underground army? Could it also be the reason why the Penguin had left the sewers to the Ice factory?

"Shouldn't you be telling your superior officer about this, or Batgirl?" Bruce asked.

"I did. One of them asked me if he saw any giant alligators down there. Batgirl, I'll tell her whenever I see her again. He needs you" John said and paused for a second, "He needs Batman"

"Commissioner Gordon thinks" Bruce began, but was cut off by John.

"He doesn't know or care who you are" He said and took a breath, "But we, uh met before. Not when I stayed here, but it was a long time ago when I was a kid at St. Swithins. It used to be funded by the Wayne foundation. It's an orphanage. My Mom died when I was small in a car accident, I don't really remember it, but uh my Dad got shot a couple of years later over a gambling debt and I remember that one, just fine. Not a lot of people knows what it's feel like, do they? To be angry in your bones"

"I mean they understand, foster parents, everybody understands for awhile, but then they want the angry little kid to do something that he knows he can't do, move on. So after a while they stop understanding. They send the angry kid to a boys home. I figured it out a little to late. You gotta learn to hide the anger, practice smiling in the mirror. It's like putting on a mask. So you show up this one day, the cool car, pretty girl on your arm. We were so excited. Bruce Wayne, billionaire orphan! I mean we used to make up stories about you. Legends and you know to the other kids that what all of it was only stories"

"Right when I saw you, I knew who you really were. I'd seen that look on your face before. It's the same one I taught myself. I don't know why you took the fall for Dent's murder, but I'm still a believer in the Batman. Even if you're not" John said and turned to the door.

"Why did you say your boys home _used_ to be funded by the Wayne Foundation" Bruce asked staring out the window.

John stopped and turned to him.

"Because the money stopped. It might be time to get some fresh air and start paying attention to some detail. Some of those details might need your help" John said and opened the door.

John stopped walking and looked at me. I bit my lip and waved at him, being caught. I stepped away as John walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"You knew he was Batman?" I asked him as we headed to the front door.

"Yeah, for awhile now, but did you?" John said.

"I just found out recently" I told him, "Do you know who Batgirl is?"

"No, but I will one day" He said, "Even if I have to arrest every women in the city of Gotham and put a mask to their face"

"Would you arrest me?" I asked him.

"No, there's no way you could be Batgirl, I mean I don't think you'd be able to fight off a man" John said and I smiled.

I kicked his feet from out under him and pinned him to the ground.

"What was that about fighting off a man?" I asked him as I stared down at him.

"Are you Batgirl?" He asked looking up at me and I laughed shaking my head.

"No, it's just something I learned the other day at my self defense class I just started last week" I told him and got off of him.

I helped him up.

"They work well" He said and I nodded.

"Yes they do" I said and stopped at the main door.

"Well I guess I'll see you later at the diner then?" He asked and I nodded.

"Remember today my break starts at 1:30" I told him and he nodded.

"See you then" He said before leaving the manor.

I let out a sigh and quickly made my way back to the room that Bruce was in. Papa must had walked in while I was with John. I hid behind the opened door and listened to them speak.

"Did you check out that name, Bane?" Bruce asked him as he watched John leave.

"He's a mercenary. No other name. Never been seen or photographed without a mask. He and his men were behind a croup in West Africa that secured mining operations for our friend John Daggett" Papa said.

"Now Daggett's brought them here?**" **Bruce said.

"So it seems, I'll keep digging" Papa said and turned.

"Alfred" Bruce said to stop Papa, "Why did the Wayne Foundation stop funding boys home down in the city"

"The foundation is funded by the profits of Wayne Enterprises. They'll have to be some" Papa said.

"It's time to talk to Mr. Fox" Bruce said.

"I'll get him on the phone" Papa said.

"No, no, do we still have any cars, beside the camaro around this place?" Bruce asked and I smiled to myself thanking God for sending John here.

"Why, yes one or two" Papa said happily that Bruce was wanting to leave the manor finally.

"I need an appointment at the hospital for my leg" Bruce said and walked into an attached room.

"Which hospital?" Papa asked.

"Which ever one Jim Gordon is in" He shouted from the other room.

Papa left the room immediately and as soon as he was gone I ran up to my room. I quickly got dress in a shirt and a pair of jeans. I slipped on my shoes and ran out of the manor. I got into the camaro and drove to work. I was so happy and excited that I couldn't wait for 1:30 to thank John for what he has done, plus I couldn't be late for work once more.

Once 1:30 came around the door to the diner opened up. I smiled seeing John enter the place. I place my apron down and rushed over to him. I grabbed his face, pulled it down and kissed him. I pulled back and his eyes were wide.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I said smiling as I looked up at him.

"What did I do?" He asked clearly in shock.

"What you said to Bruce earlier, it got to him" I said, "He has finally left the manor!"

"Oh" He said still in shock, "That's good"

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

John closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them and shook his head.

"Uh, yeah, it's just that I should speak to Bruce more often" He laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well it's a one time thing" I told him smiling and walked over to a booth.

We sat down. Lizzie walked over to us with a frown on her face.

"Hey, Lizzie. Something wrong?" John asked her.

"N-No, I'm fine, um, the usual?" She asked and we nodded.

She left quickly and I watched her leave. Something wasn't right. She seemed so sad for some reason. Earlier she was happy and couldn't wait for 1:30 like everyday. I think it was mostly because John showed up around that time, but why would she be sad so suddenly, unless she saw the kiss. She must think that we're together. Once my break is over I'll straighten everything out with her.

"That's odd, she usually happy when I see her" John said.

"Well she does like you. She probably saw my thank you kiss and got the wrong idea" I told him then a idea came to my mind, "I know! Why don't you ask her out on a date. You need a good girl"

John shook his head.

"I don't really want to" He said.

"Why not? You're safe now, no reason not to" I told him.

"Well there is one reason. There's this girl I like, but I don't know if she likes me back, and I don't want to make things weird between us if I ask her on a date and she turns me down" He said blushing a bit and looking away from me.

I bit my lip thinking what best advice I could give John about this.

"Well like I told Alice two years ago when she was afraid to ask Phillip out. Quit being scared and ask the girl out! If she says no then screw her, there are plenty of women out there looking for a nice caring guy like you" I told him, "So who's the girl?"

"I can't say at the moment" He said.

I pouted my lips, crossed my arms and gave him the puppy eyes.

"That's not going to work, Lily" John chuckled.

"I wish it would" I said and smiled over at Lizzie as she returned with our drinks.

I thanked her as I took the glass of Pepsi. She just ignored me and I frowned. I looked at John and mouthed to him, _One date _as she was telling John the food will be done soon. He frowned and took a breath before nodding his head. I smiled as he asked Lizzie if he could speak with her for a moment. She nodded and I excused myself from the booth.

I walked towards the bathroom and glanced back seeing Lizzie nod her head excitedly with a blush on her cheeks. I smiled to myself, but as I watched her talk to John for a few minutes a weird feeling in my gut began to form. Was this jealousy? Yes, I liked John very much, but there was no way I could be with him, unless I quit being Batgirl, but now since there might be a storm brewing underneath the city, there was no way I could quit being her.

I returned after seeing her walk away. I sat down across from John to see him smiling a little.

"So I take it that everything went well?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, we're going on a date tonight" John said.

"Where you going to take her?" I asked him as I swirled my straw around in my cup.

"I don't know yet, maybe to a movie and a nice walk through the park" He said.

"Sounds like a good first date" I told him.

"Just one date, Lily" He whispered so no one could hear him.

"You say that now, but you'll change your mind" I told him.

Once my break was over John left after giving me a hug good-bye. I walked into the back of the diner and began to help the cook, Molly fix the food. Molly was the kind old owner of the diner that her Mother and Father had built when they first arrived to America from Germany. She had no children and her husband had passed a few years back, now all she had was the diner and the workers who she treated like her own children.

"So, I heard Lizzie was just asked out by your cop friend" Molly said as she fried three burgers on the flat grill, "You're not mad are you?"

I looked at Molly confused as I washed my hands.

"Oh, do not give me that look, Lily. I can tell you have feelings for that boy" Molly said giving me a mothering look, that I had gotten a few times from my Mother before the robbery.

I blushed and looked down at my hands as I dried them.

"You know if Lizzie doesn't work out for him you better tell him your feelings before he gets away. Men like that are hard to find" Molly said and my cheeks began to heat up.

Molly began to laugh at seeing my face. I quickly threw on my apron and put some fried in the fryer.

"I don't think he have those feelings for me. He has them for someone else" I told her.

"Lily, Lily, you are blind. When I see that boy walk into the diner every day and sees you, his face lights up. I may be old, but I'm not blind. I can see when a boy has feelings for someone. That boy is your cop friend and that someone is you" She said and my eyes went wide.

I knew what Molly had said was true, but I just couldn't put him in danger like that. If anyone who was my enemy knew that I was Batgirl, and I was with John, then they would hurt, use him as bait or worse kill him. I couldn't live with myself if anything were to happen to him because of me. Those thoughts followed me through the rest of the day. I left the diner around six and drove back to the manor.

"I'm home" I shouted out so Papa would know I was back.

"I see at least someone has returned" Papa said walking into the foyer.

"Bruce still gone?" I asked and he nodded.

"That's good, he needs the fresh air" I said smiling.

"I fixed dinner already, hungry?" He asked me and I nodded since I hadn't have anything to eat since one thirty.

We ate dinner talking happily about Bruce finally leaving the manor. Of course we spoke nothing about him being Batman, since Papa still thought I was in the dark on that secret. When dinner was over I walked up to the library and went down to the cave. I put on my suit and left with the Batcycle.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do Not Own Batman or anything else, except my OC(s)!**

* * *

**AN: Here it is the latest chapter of this story and a Christmas gift to all the readers. Some good news about this story, I've decided to update every Wednesday and Saturday now! I hope everyone had a wonderful and safe ****Christmas. However I won't be updating this Wednesday, because I'm updating today and it's so close together. **

I drove through Gotham looking for any signs of trouble and stopped when I heard a man shout. I stop the bike and got off. I looked around and stopped when I saw a gas station being robbed. I ran over to the place quickly and snuck in as a man holding a gun at a man who was standing next to his wife and daughter. I was instantly brought back to that night.

I shook my head as I cleared my throat to catch the robbers attention. He turned around shouted and shot his gun at me. I quickly jumped to the side as the glass door behind me shattered. I covered my face as the glass flew around me. I got up and the man began to shoot at me as I ran around. I had a method to this crazy run around thing. As the robber shot at me, he would run out of bullets, and when that would happen I can take him down easy.

The robber's gun went click click, meaning it was empty. I smiled as he threw the gun at me and ran for the exit. I got out my tazer gun and shot it at the man. He dropped to the ground. I ran at him and put some handcuffs on him. I dragged him over to the gas station and laid him against the wall. I was about to leave when a girl called out to me. I stopped and turned around surprised that it was the girl from the gas station.

"Thank you" She said.

"You're welcome" I told her before leaving.

I got on the Batcycle as the sirens from the police could be heard. I rode away quickly and stopped when I got close to a park. I looked at the time and saw that it was eight o'five. The movie John went to see with Lizzie should be over by now. I looked around the park area and saw two people holding hands as they walked the lit pathway. I got off the bike and made my way over there. I followed them through the trees wondering how their date was going so far.

"... and that's when I accidentally bumped into the man dumping the milk shake all over the little girl. I was so embarrassed I ran to the bathroom crying, but luckily Lily was there to take care of the situation. She then came to check up on me. She's a good person" Lizzie said telling John about what happened on Monday.

"Yeah, she's a good friend also" John said.

"So, you two are friends nothing else?" She asked.

"Yeah, and it'll probably just be that way" He said and let out a sigh.

"But you don't want it to be" Lizzie said and John was about to say something when laughing was heard.

I looked ahead and saw a group of men with baseball bats and other stick like weapons. John and Lizzie stopped as they watched the group. John had a harden face as he put an arm around the frighten Lizzie.

"Hey cutie" One of the men from the group said to Lizzie. He was most likely the leader, "Why don't you step away from that pig and come over to a real man"

The man looked Lizzie up and down. His eyes lingered a little on the v-cut of her light blue sweater as she shook her head no.

"Leave her alone" John said glaring at the man.

"Shut it, pig. We just want the girl, nothing more. Except your wallet, you could give us that" He said.

"W-Why?" Lizzie asked in a shaking voice.

"Because cutie, we're bored" He said and her eyes went wide.

John whispered something to her and she nodded her head, before running away. The leader ordered two of the men from his group to go after Lizzie. John ran at the two before they could. I jump from the tree and landed between John and the group of men.

"If you wanted fun, you should of came to me boys" I said smiling at them as I grabbed my baton.

The leader laughed and took a step forward.

"Couldn't find ya, sweet heart" The guy said looking me up and down like he had Lizzie.

It made me want to gag.

"Hm, well I'm here now. Let's have some fun" I said before uppercutting him with my baton.

The man flew backwards into a couple of the men in the group.

"Anyone else?" I asked the frightened men.

They shook their heads before running off. I rolled my eyes as one of them dragged their leader away. I turned to John.

"Stalking me?" He asked.

"I was just in the neighborhood after saving some people in a gas station, figured why not take a walk in the park" I said.

"Mmhm, I bet" He said smirking.

"So who's the girl?" I asked him glancing at Lizzie who stood about twenty feet away.

"A date" He said glancing at her for a second, before looking at me.

"So you're finally doing what I told you to do a few weeks ago, good. So will there be another date with this girl?" I asked him.

"Why do you want to know? Jealous?" He asked smirking a bit.

I blushed a bit thankful that it was dark.

"I never get jealous, John and I just try to watch out for you, since you're the only cop I can trust in this city" I told him.

"I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself" He said and I gave him a look.

"Do you really want to go there again?" I asked him and he shook his head no, "Well I better get going, I heard Bruce Wayne has finally left the manor"

I turned around and was about to walk away, when John stopped me.

"You know he's Batman?" John asked and I turned.

I nodded my head.

"Of course, but how do you know?" I asked him.

"I figured it out" He said.

"Well let's hope you don't figure out who I really am" I told him.

"Why is it so bad to hide who you are from me? I won't tell anyone" John said and I shook my head.

"I have to go" I said and began to walk away.

"Wait, there's something going on here" He said and I stopped.

"What do you mean?" I asked him not turning around.

"Last night when I was taking Gordon to the hospital, he was mumbling something about a man named Bane and an underground army. I think there might be a war" He said and turned my head sideways to him.

"There's a storm coming, John, be ready to rise above it" I said and left.

Getting to the Batcycle I got on it and drove away. I drove for a bit until I saw those men again. This time they were chasing after a man who looked rich. I stopped the bike and got off of it. I climbed a fire escape and ran across a few buildings following them. When they cornered the man I got out my grappling gun and shot at the men. It wrapped around them and it brought them hanging upside down towards me. I tied it off on a pole and looked at them.

"It seems you boys are looking to be locked up" I told them.

The leader who was sporting a big bruise under his chin spat at me. I smacked him making them spin around.

"That's not very nice. I could easily un-tie you and let you fall" I told him and walked over to the pole.

I pinched the rope with my index and thumb. The mens eyes went wide at theat. I pulled it and they dropped a bit, until I grabbed it. It was a hard hold, but I had them. I pulled them up slowly and tied them up once again.

"Please don't do that again!" A man cried out.

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you all then. Tell me about some of the things that's going on around Gotham, criminal wise. Like a masked man, named Bane" I told them, "And I'll let you all go"

Of course I wasn't really going to let them go, but they don't need to know that.

"Don't tell her anything boys" The leader said and I smirked at this.

So they knew something about Bane and wasn't willing to give up the info. Well it's their pants that's be needing cleaned. I pulled the string and they dropped again. I pulled them up and the leader just spat in my face. I dropped it again and pulled them up. It went like that for a few more minutes before one of the men shouted out what I wanted to hear.

"Bane's going to attack Gotham!" He shouted.

"Why and how?" I asked him.

"I-I don't know. He's big and a killer! You won't stand a chance against him!" He said shaking.

I shook my head and let out a sigh. I walked over to the pole and looked at the men.

"Well thank you for giving me the information and all, but I must get going" I told them and un-tied the rope. They fell screaming and cursing me. When they were a few feet above the ground I tied the string and left them so the cops can find them.

I got onto the batcycle and drove through the streets towards the manor, I passed a car that looked like Papa's. I slowed down a bit and saw that it was him with Bruce. My eyes went wide and I sped up a little. Quickly getting off the bike. I took off my suit and put on my pajamas. I ran up the secret passage as I heard an elevator open from the secret passage in the west wing. How did they get home so fast? Papa probably drove like a bat out of hell.

I walked down the staircase after hearing Bruce walk into the manor. Papa must had run to catch Batgirl in the cave.

"You got here fast" I said walking over to Bruce.

"Yes, well Alfred drove quickly after seeing you on the Batcycle" Bruce said.

"Me as in me or Batgirl?" I asked him hoping that he had not told Papa about me.

"Batgirl" He whispered as Papa appeared out of the west wing.

"She wasn't down in the cave, sir" Papa said as he walked down the stairs not noticing me, "Do you think Batgirl might be in the manor somewhere?"

"I don't think so, she had left quickly figuring out that we might check to see if she was down there" Bruce said.

"Are you going out tonight as Batman to find her sir?" He asked and looked up to see me.

His eyes went wide seeing me. Papa looked at Bruce and was about to say something, but Bruce cut him off.

"Don't worry, Alfred I told her everything after she accidentally stumbled into the secret passage up in the library yesterday" Bruce said and I mentally thanked him for not telling Papa my secret.

"I won't tell anyone about this Papa. You don't have to worry about it" I told him quickly, "I can even help out with finding information"

"Don't worry about helping out, Lily. I have my ways of doing that. Now why don't you go up to your room and go to sleep okay. I need to speak with Alfred for a bit" Bruce said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him and nodded.

"Night, Bruce" I said and gave him a hug, before turning to Papa.

"Good night, Papa" I said hugging him, I then ran up to my room.

I sat on my bed thinking about what had happened today. I needed to go into the sewers again and try to see what I can find, but it would be to dangerous for me alone, what with that army. I looked up quickly hearing my door open after five minutes of thinking about what I was going to do about Bane and his army.

"Good you're still awake" Bruce said shutting the door behind him.

"I see you shaved. Good, you were starting to look like a clean very well dressed hobo" I said making Bruce rolled his eyes as he made his way over to me.

He sat down on my bed next to me setting his cane down.

"I'm going to become Batman again" He said looking at my door.

"What about your leg?" I asked him glancing at his hurt leg. During dinner, Papa had told me about Bruce's doctor appointment.

"I can get that taken care of" Bruce said, "But that's not what's important right now. You are"

"Me?" I asked him and he nodded.

"You have to quit being Batgirl" Bruce said looking at me.

"Bruce, I can't. You know this" I told him.

"Lily, there can't be two protectors here. You did a good job a couple of weeks ago, but now I have returned" Bruce said and I shook my head.

"You're right! I should quit and let you protect this city, since your back in business!" I told him with a sarcasm dripping from my tongue, "I can help you fight against Bane and his army. We can be a team"

"Sorry, but I work alone" He said frowning and stood up.

"I'm still going to be her, Bruce. You can't stop me" I told him and he left my room.

I laid down on my bed glaring at the ceiling as I tried with all my might to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I Do Not Own Batman or anything else, except my OC(s)!**

* * *

I was cleaning a table when someone ran into the diner shouting about something happening at the stock market place. I threw the rag I was holding down and left the diner hoping Molly wouldn't mind I left work early for the day. I got into the camaro and drove to the closest empty ally. I got out of the camaro and popped open the trunk.

The spare suit I had in there was waiting to be worn. I quickly threw off my clothes, except the tank top and shorts I wore, before putting on the suit. I left the camaro and got on a dark blue speed bike that was parked on the side of the road with the keys on it. The owner who stood close by buying a hotdog from a stand saw me and ran over to me.

"What are you doing!?" He shouted at me.

"Sorry, but there's an emergency, I'll bring it back" I told him and road off towards the building.

I was ran off the road as three or so motorcycles road at me. I turned around and chased after them into an under pass. There were police cars chasing them also. A couple shot at me thinking I was one of them. So I forgot the cape, it didn't mean they could shoot at me!

As I chased them I noticed the overhead lights were going off. I glanced back and saw the Batcycle with Bruce riding it. The lights came on and I nearly hit a hostage that was set free. Bruce took out one of the gunmen as I continued to chase after the others. I sped up and was soon riding next to Bruce.

"Are you crazy!?" I shouted at him.

"No" he said clearly as if he stood next to me, "I put a micro piece in your mask. That way we can communicate easily"

"What about me not being your partner?" I asked him.

"You're not" He said and drove up ahead.

I rolled my eyes and stopped when one of the robbers wearing a red helmet turned around.

"I got him" I said slowing down so I could turn and chase after him.

"Don't! He doesn't have a hostage with him" Bruce said.

"But he's getting away!" I told him.

"We'll get him later" Bruce said and I shook my head as I sped up to Bruce.

"I hope you're right about this" I muttered.

I watched as Bruce snatched the hostage off of the man's motorcycle and took him out easily. I stopped when we were surrounded by the police.

"Any ideas?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just keep up" He said getting on the Batcycle.

He fired one of the guns on the bike at an empty trailer of a truck, before driving onto the thing and jumping. I followed him hoping and praying to God that this thing could jump. It did and I followed Bruce, until he drove into a dead end. I was forced to stop and raised my hands up in surrender as few cops raised their guns at me.

"Like rats in a trap, gentlemen" A man shouted as he got out of a car.

I jumped when the dark alley lit up brightly. Quickly taking notice that the cops were distracted I quickly walked away from them.

"You might have the wrong animal there, sir" A cop standing close by said and I then noticed John was there as he stood next to him.

"I think you're right officer" I said walking over towards them curious as to what the hell that thing was.

It was something I had never seen before. Could it be the thing that Mr. Fox was hiding in his secret office?

I ducked when the thing flew away and turned to see it leave.

"Sure it was him?" John asked the guy who must be the chief or something.

The guy walked off after looking at John.

"You better leave" John whispered to me once the man was out of sight.

I nodded and snuck away into the dark alley. I found the Batcycle hiding in the dark and sat on it waiting for the police to leave. A few of the cars drove away giving me a free exit. I started the cycle and drove out of there quickly.

Making it to the cave, I got off the Batcycle and walked over to the computer screens noticing they were on. I wonder if Bruce had left them on? Oh well. I thought as I began to take my suit off. I quickly put on a pair of sweat pants and a black shirt. I turned around and my eyes went wide seeing Papa standing there with a frown on his face.

"I can explain" I said and Papa shook his head.

"This isn't the life I wanted for you, Lily" Papa said and I shook my head.

"Papa, this is the life for me. I saved a lot of people" I told him.

"This isn't the life your parents and I wanted you to have though. You have to stop it's dangerous out there" Papa said.

"I can't stop being her, Papa. If I do stop, then when ever I hear that someone was killed or there was a robbery and someone got hurt, I will fill the guilt of not being there to save them" I told him as tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

"You can, and you will" Papa said with tears coming to his eyes, "I've lost enough people I love, I don't want to lose you or Bruce"

The tears began to fall at his words. I quickly left the cave not wanting him to see me cry. Entering my room I shut the door and locked it. I slid to the ground with my hands covering my face as I cried. A few hours went by as I sat in my floor staring out the window thinking about how much my life had changed in the last two and half months of staying here, when there was a knock at my door. I got off the floor, un-locked the door and cracked it a bit to show Papa.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

I opened the door and Papa walked in, and sat down on my bed. I sat next to him.

"Did you know that when you were first born, your Mother, April had went into labor while visiting me here. I was so happy and couldn't wait to see you, even Bruce was. He had believed that he had a new baby sister" Papa said and I laughed a little at that.

"Well I am sort of like a sister to him" I said and Papa nodded.

"That you are, my dear" He said smiling at me and continued on with his story, "Master Wayne took your Mother into one of the guest rooms and delivered you. When it was all over, April had spoken to me about how she couldn't wait for you to be grown and do many amazing things with your life"

"And I'm doing amazing things, Papa" I told him.

"I know you are" He said and patted my hand.

"Then why tell me this?" I asked him.

"Because I don't know how to tell you this" He said looking down at his feet.

"Tell me what?" I asked him worried that there might be something wrong with him.

"I'm leaving the manor for good. I can't stay here and watch Master Wayne be Batman any longer" Papa said and I frowned.

"Where will you go?" I asked him.

"Back to England most likely. Your Great-Uncle Jones been wanting me to come visit him for a while now" Papa said as he mentioned his younger Brother, "You can come with me or stay. I won't make you choose. You're a grown woman now"

"I'll miss you, Papa" I said and hugged him.

"I'll miss you too, Lily" He said and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, Papa" I said tightening the hug.

"And I love you" He said, "Keep an eye on him for me"

"I will" I said as he stood up.

"I'll write to you every week" He said and I nodded.

"Give Uncle Jones my love" I said and he nodded before leaving my room.

I sat on my bed and stared at my hands, until it was time for me to go to work. Being Thursday, I had to be there around nine. So I brushed my hair and put on an outfit, before walking down to the kitchen. I made some coffee and drunk three cups. Hopefully that would keep me up for a while. I then made a piece of toast, and left a note for Bruce on the counter telling him I left for work. Hopefully he would get that.

I walked into the garage and saw that the camaro was back. I walked over to the red vehicle and saw a note from Bruce. Saw that it was sitting all alone figured, I'd bring it back, Bruce. I smiled and got into the car, before driving to Gotham.


	6. Chapter 6

**I Do Not Own Batman or anything else, except my OC(s)!**

* * *

Walking into the diner I was shocked to see the stack of newspapers for sale by the door. They were almost gone and it was only nine. I grabbed one of the few left and looked at the front page. My eyes went wide seeing that it said _From Billionaire to Bum_. I laid the newspaper down and walked into the back where Molly was frying some eggs.

"Good Morning, Lily. Have you read the paper yet?" She asked.

"Just did" I informed her as I washed my hands.

"You look tired, did you sleep well last night?" She asked me worriedly.

I shook my head putting the apron on.

"Not really" I told her.

"You should go home then and go back to bed" Molly said frowning.

"I really don't want to be there at the moment" I told her and began to fry some bacon.

Molly nodded her head and kept quiet, since she wasn't the type of person to put her nose in to others lives. I stayed in the back all morning until one thirty. John came and ate lunch with me.

"So how's Bruce?" John asked.

"He's fine, I guess. I didn't see him this morning" I said as I placed a straw in my drink.

"And Alfred?" John asked and my stomach dropped at him mentioning Papa.

I wanted to cry, but held in my tears as I took a shaky breath.

"H-He, uh, left this morning to England and he won't be back" I told him and John stood up.

He walked around the booth and sat next to me. John wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him and laid my head on his shoulder as the tears escaped my eyes.

"It's alright, Lily. He'll be back" John said and I shook my head.

"He won't be back John. Not until Bruce gives up being Batman" I whispered raising my head up to look at him.

John looked down at me and wiped away some of my tears.

"Everything is going to be alright. I'll make sure of that" He said and I gave him a small smile.

"Everything alright?" Lizzie asked causing to break our moment.

John and I broke apart. John nodded his head and Lizzie walked away. I let out a sigh.

"I better get back to work" I told him and he nodded before getting up.

He hugged me once more before leaving. I walked to the back of the diner and worked there for the rest of the day. Around six I left the diner and decided to take a walk before heading back to the manor. As I walked through the streets of Gotham I noticed a bar that resembled an Irish Pub. I let out a sigh as I headed over to the green painted building with a black painted sign hanging above it with golden letters spelling, _Desmond's Pub_.

Walking into the place my nose was hit with the smell of strong alcohol, while my ears were met with the loud cheering and singing of drunk men. I laughed a little at the sight of some men dancing around singing about a woman with one leg and a heart of gold. I sat down at the bar not really knowing what I exactly wanted. A man came up to me and smiled.

" 'ello, love. What can I get ya?" He asked in an Irish accent.

"Something that can get rid of all my troubles" I told him and he chuckled.

I smiled at the man who had to be around in his late twenties, early thirties. He was tall with dark brown curly hair, unlike John's neatly combed black hair. The man had tan skin and brown eyes that reminded me of liquid chocolate, but they weren't like John's. His were more warm, and shining with caring, safety, and something else that I could quite put when I saw them. Gah! I need to stop thinking about John! I can't be with him!

"Ah, I see you have some troubles brewing in ya then. Well little sister, I have something that'll help ya" He said with a smile before turning around grabbing a bottle with liquid that was the color of amber.

He turned back around and set a large mug of the amber liquid down in front of me. I grabbed the mug and brought it up to my lips. I took a sip and coughed a little feeling the burn from the liquid. The man laughed and clapped as I set the mug down.

"What is that?" I asked him with my voice squeaking a bit.

"That is a secret and it's on the house. The name's Desmond" The man said as I picked up the mug.

"Lily" I said before taking a bigger drink.

I coughed some more, before taking another sip. The more I drunk the liquid, the more I felt relaxed and better. I got up and stumbled a bit before joining some of the men in a drinking contest. By twelve o'clock I left the pub stumbling about laughing and muttering some songs that I had joined in.

"Black is the color of my true loves hair!" I sung with a slur as I took a drink of the bottle that Desmond had given me.

"Lily?" I heard a voice from behind me.

I turned to see a shocked John. I smiled and walked over to him. Slinging my arm around his shoulder I poked at his chest.

"Sing of the devil and he shall appear!" I said with a slur.

"Are you drunk?" He asked putting an hand on me so I wouldn't fall to the ground.

"You're drunk, I'm drunk, we're all drunk!" I shouted and took a swig from the bottle.

"Come on, Lily. I'm taking you home" John said and began to lead me to his car.

I began to shake my head.

"No, no, no. I don't want to go back there. It's so empty, big and Papa's gone" I told him.

John let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Fine, you can stay at my place tonight" He said and I began to jump around.

"Yes! Finally a sleep over!" I shouted.

"Okay, let's get in the car Lily, before you wake up the neighborhood" John said laughing a little opening the backseat car door.

I crawled into the back and laid down.

"Well at least, you're a nice happy drunk" I heard John mutter before shutting the car door.

The ride felt like seconds, and soon John was carrying me bridal style to the elevator.

"Ya know, John. You're a really nice guy" I said looking at him and he laughed a little.

"You're a really nice drunk" He said.

"Why thank you" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I pulled away and smiled at him before laying my head on his shoulder feeling a little tired. John walked out of the elevator when it got to the third floor. It was a little hard for him to open his door while holding me.

"Got to get some practice done, John" I laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"Got to practice opening a door while carrying a woman. When you get married, you go back to your home or hotel room carrying your newly wedded wife and then you get down to business! Of course we won't be doing that part!" I told him.

John shook his head and walked into his apartment. He walked into his room and laid me down on his bed. He took off my shoes and I smiled at him as he set them down on the floor.

"John" I said and he looked up at me, "Marry me"

He smiled and chuckled. John walked over to me and sat down on the bed.

"Okay" He said with a smile on his face, "Now get some sleep". He chuckled.

"Don't leave me" I told him frowning and grabbing his hand.

John let out a sigh and moved over to the empty side of the bed. He took off his shoes and laid down. I smiled and rolled over wrapping my arms around him smiling wide.

"I'll stay here until you fall asleep" He said and I nodded as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder so he could be more comfortable.

"I love you" I muttered closing my eyes.

"I love you too" I heard him say before falling into unconsciousness.

The next morning I woke up with a killer headache. I opened my eyes and hissed closing them as the bright light coming from the window hurt. Why are the curtains open? I usually kept them closed I thought to myself as I sat up in my bed. I laid my head into my hands and groaned as I felt sick to my stomach. I got out of the bed and gagged a bit along with feeling dizzy.

I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't in my room. I looked around and saw that it was sort of a mess with clothes littering the floor. Male clothing. I walked over to the door tip-toeing trying to remember what happened yesterday after work. I remember going to this Irish pub and that's it.

Oh God! Don't tell me some man picked me up and I slept with him!

"I see you're alive, honey" John said causing me to jump as I walked into the living room.

I looked at the couch where John was sitting chuckling. He must had found me last night and brought me here. Thank God.

"Honey?" I asked him as I sat down on the couch next to him.

"You don't remember? We're engaged" He laughed causing my eyes to grow wide.

"W-What!?" I asked him and then held my head as the head ache began to pound my head.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, it's just a head ache, and when did we get engaged?" I asked him.

"Last night when I put you to bed" He said getting up from the couch.

"What exactly happened last night? I remember going to this Irish pub, and that's about it" I told him as he walked into the kitchen.

I got up and followed him hoping he could tell me what happened. I also hoped I hadn't done anything embarrassing.

"Well you were drunk when I found you singing while swinging a bottle around. I tried to take you home, but you said you didn't want too, so I brought you here. I put you in my bed and you asked me to marry you" He said while getting something out of a cabinet, "So playing along I said yes and you went to sleep"

He walked over to me and handed me a pill with a cup of water.

"For the headache you have" He said.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry! I don't usually drink" I told him taking the pill and water, "And thank you for not leaving me all alone drunk"

John laughed a little and took the empty cup from me.

"I can tell you don't drink, and it's the least I could do, Lily. You got Bruce to take me in for a while" He said putting the cup in the sink, "So how are you feeling besides the hangover?"

"I don't really know. I hate that Papa has left, but I guess it's for the best" I told him sitting in a chair at the small kitchen table, "God, I don't want to go back to that big empty place today"

I laid my head down quickly onto the table top and regretted from the sick feeling I got in my stomach.

"You can stay here as long as you want, Lily" John offered.

I raised my head up and smiled at him.

"Thank you for the offer, John, but I think I'll head home after this hangover goes away" I told him.

"Okay, but you're welcome here whenever" John said and I nodded.

"You're a great friend, John" I told him.

"You are too" He said and looked at the clock on the microwave.

John let out a sigh.

"I have to go or I'll be late for work. If you leave before I get back just lock the door and turn off the lights" He said and I nodded my head.

John left the kitchen and I assumed he went to either the bathroom or his bedroom. I left the kitchen after a moment and sat down on the two person couch to watch some TV. A door opened and closed and soon a cop uniform wearing John Blake walked into the living room.

"Be safe out there" I told him.

"Always am" He said smiling, "Also if you get hungry fix anything in the kitchen"

"Okay" I told him and he left.

While John was gone to work, I stayed on the couch watching TV until around twelve when my stomach began to growl for food. I let out a sigh and walked into the kitchen. I made a ham and cheese sandwich since it was much better then some old Chinese take out. I ate the sandwich and decided to help John out with cleaning up a bit. I washed the dishes, then some of his clothes along with the outfit I wore. I put on a pair of John's sweat pants and a t-shirt of his while my clothes were getting clean. I swept and mopped the kitchen. Vacuumed cleaned his living room and cleaned the bathroom. I then took a shower. When I was done I looked at the clock to see that it was 1:30. That means John was on his break. I wonder if he was going to drop by. I hope he didn't mind that I cleaned up the place.

A few minutes passed and the door to the apartment opened. I smiled seeing John walk in. He stopped seeing that the place looked cleaner than it had when he left earlier that day.

"I see you've been busy and changed clothes" He said.

"Yes, I have. Hope you don't mind" I told him as he took his shoes off.

"I don't mind at all. So are you hungry?" John asked and I nodded.

"Yes, I am. Let me just get my clothes and change into them" I told him getting off of the couch that I was sitting.

I walked to where the dryer was and got out my clothes. I then walked into the bathroom and changed clothes. I put my hair in a low pony tail, and walked out of the bathroom.

"Ready?" He asked and I nodded after putting my shoes on.

John and I then left his apartment building. Riding through Gotham I noticed a large crowd in front of the Wayne Enterprises building. John saw also and pulled over in front of the building. He got out when he saw Bruce walking out of the building. I got out also and rushed over to them.

"Looks like you need a lift" John said and Bruce nodded.

Bruce got into the front passenger side, as John walked over to the driver seat. I let out a sigh as I got into the back.

"When you began...why the mask?" John asked Bruce as he drove.

"To protect the people closest to me" Bruce said and glanced at me in the rear view mirror.

"You're a loner with no family" He said and I felt like hitting him.

He was wrong. Bruce does have a family. Papa and me.

"There are always people you care about. You just don't realize how much until they're gone. The idea was to be a symbol. Batman could be anybody, that was the point" Bruce said.

"It was good to see him back" John said.

"Not everybody agrees" Bruce said.

"They'll figure it out in the end" John said.

"Got anything on Bane's where abouts?" Bruce asked him.

"Yeah, I've got five hundred pages of tunnel records and a flashlight. I could use some help" John said

"I'm sure Batgirl can" Bruce said and glanced at me before looking away for a moment, "You know what? Drop me off in Old Town..."

John gave him a weird looking before nodding his head and taking a left that lead to Old Town.

"So Lily where were you last night?" Bruce asked looking up at the mirror.

I blushed and bit my bottom lip in embarrassment. If Bruce learned that I had gotten wasted last night, I would probably get scolded or worst, he might put a stop to me being Batgirl. Or he could try to put a stop. I noticed John looked at the mirror also when he stopped the car at a red light.

"Um, I stayed with a friend last night" I told him.

"This, uh, friend wouldn't happen to be a cop would he?" Bruce asked grinning a bit as he looked over at John.

I could tell Bruce had his mind in the gutter.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Bruce. Nothing like that happened" I told him glaring a bit at the man who was like an older brother to me.

"Yeah, I found her" John paused when he was saw the look I gave him, "On the side of the road walking. I offered her a ride back to the manor, but she said that it was to late and so we went back to my place. She fell asleep instantly when she laid down on my couch"

Bruce nodded and John began to drive as the light turned green.

"So Bruce, why are you going to Old Town?" I asked him.

"To see a friend" He said and I hoped that he wasn't going to see a prostitute.

Oh now look who's mind is in the gutter. Bruce is defiantly rubbing off on me.


	7. Chapter 7

**I Do Not Own Batman or anything else, except my OC(s)!**

* * *

**AN: I know that many of you want some Lily and John romance, but it's not going to happen at the moment. It will, you just have to be paitent.**

**This part of the author note has nothing to do with this story, but if you're a fan of Harry Potter and RPGing, then you should check out Accio Nox. It's a great free Harry Potter role playing site.**

* * *

Dropping Bruce off in front of an old apartment building, Bruce told us not to wait for him. He then opened the back door for me to get out and I got into the front after giving him a hug. John was about to drive to the diner when he got a call on his radio. He let out a sigh and apologized to me that we won't be able to get lunch at the diner.

"It's fine" I told him as he drove through Gotham with his light and siren on.

John stopped his car and told me to stay in there while he walked over to three other officers who stood by a dumpster with a body covered by a white sheet on the ground. I got out of the car and quietly hid behind a car that was close to the scene of the crime. John crouched down and lifted the sheet up to show a man. I couldn't help, but wonder where I had seen this man before. Then I remembered the night of that banquet at the manor when that awful pig of a man smacked my bottom. He was the man!

Well at least he won't be harassing anybody no more. I let out a sigh and quickly went back to John's car. I sat there for a moment watching John and the three men talking. With a nod of his head John began to walk over to the car. He got in and started it up.

"So who's the dead guy?" I asked him.

"John Daggett. He's like this some sort of billionaire" John said as he drove away.

"Hm, so we heading to the diner for some lunch?" I asked him and he chuckled shaking his head.

"How do you feel about hospital food?" He asked glancing at me.

"It's fine I guess, why?" I asked him.

"I need to see Jim Gordon" He said.

We made it to Gotham General and I followed John to the floor that Jim Gordon was on. John walked into the room and I saw the man from the night that Batman had returned.

"Can we help you, officer?" The man asked John.

"John Daggett's body was found in a dumpster an hour ago. I thought you might like to know" John said looking at Gordon.

"Why?" Gordon asked him.

"Because Daggett's name is all over the permits I pulled to map the tunnels under Gotham" John said and handed Gordon some files he had, while the other guy glares at him.

"MTA maintenance, sewer construction..." John began.

"Where did you get to with the tunnel searches, Foley?" Gordon asked the guy, Foley.

"Remind me to tell the detail to keep hotheads out" Foley said to John angrily and turned to Gordon, "We've had teams down there, but it's a huge network-"

"Get more men, work a grid. I want him found" Gordon cut in.

"Yeah, yeah, the masked man. We're on it" Foley said leaving the room.

"This is good work. Lose the uniform you're working for me now. We could use some hotter heads around here" Gordon told John after he read some of the files.

"This could just be a coincidence" John told him and I rolled my eyes.

There was no way that could be a coincidence. Like Papa said the other day, Daggett brought this Bane and his men here.

"You're a detective now, son, you're not allowed to believe in coincidence anymore" Gordon said and I smiled as John got promoted.

"Thank you, sir" John said smiling a bit as he tried to control his excitement.

"You're welcome, son" He said and then he noticed me standing by the door, "Who are you?"

"Oh, this is Lily Smith. She's a close friend of mine" John said.

"Hello Commissioner Gordon. I hope you get better soon" I told him giving him a small smile.

"It is nice to meet you Ms. Smith. I hope that what you heard in here today won't be repeated" He said giving me a stern look.

"What stuff? I didn't hear anything" I told him and he nodded.

"Well you two better go, I have work to do and John be careful out there" Gordon said and John nodded before leaving the room with me behind him.

John and I walked down to the cafeteria and got some food. I moved my spaghetti around with the white plastic spork, while John ate his. I let out a sigh and set my spork down wondering if I was going to go back to the manor or find somewhere else to stay.

"Are you okay?" John asked and I looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about where I was going to be staying at tonight" I began, but was cut off by John.

"You can stay at my apartment as long as you want" He said and laid one of his hands on mine.

I smiled a little and blushed.

"That's very kind of you John, but I don't want to intrude. I might go back to the manor to see what damage Bruce has done since Papa isn't there to take care of the place anymore" I told him.

"Okay" He said nodding and I couldn't help, but notice that he looked a little sadden by it.

"But, if there isn't much damage done, then I might stay another night, but we need to go grocery shopping" I told him making him laugh while he nodded his head.

When we were done eating our lunch, John and I left the hospital. John dropped me off at the manor, while he went to check something out. He wouldn't tell me, but he did say it had something to do with the masked man, Bane. I unlocked the door to the manor with the spare key that I had. I let out a sigh that echoed through the quiet manor. It was empty and darken without Papa there.

I walked up to my room and turned the light on. It flickered a bit and I wondered if it was going to be turned off. When it stayed on I got out my suitcase and filled it with some clothes. I grabbed a duffel bag and put my batsuit in it along with my weapons. Grabbing a set of clean clothes I walked to the bathroom and took a shower, before changing clothes. I brushed my hair and teeth. Leaving the bathroom I grabbed my toothbrush and some other items. I set them in my suitcase and took them to the main door downstairs.

I then walked into the kitchen and smiled sadly seeing a cup of cold tea on the counter. One of the last things Papa had done here. I took the cup and poured the cold liquid into the metal sink before washing it and a few other dishes. I then wrote Bruce a note telling him that I was staying another night at John's and then told him to get his mind out of the gutter again, since he would probably think I was sleeping with him. Which wasn't going to happen, even though... uhm, uh, stop it brain!

I set the note down and walked up to west wing. I walked into Bruce's bedroom and saw that he had some clothes on the ground. I grabbed them and took the clothes into the laundry room, while they were being washed, I walked back to his room and made his bed. I know that it was useless, but hey it was to kill some time. As the clothes was still being cleaned I walked down to the garage and got onto the black motorcycle. Something was telling me that I was going to be needing this thing soon. So I rode off into Gotham and hid the black bike in an alley behind John's apartment building. While in Gotham I took a taxi to the boys home and visited Nick and Mark, who had became Nick's best friend. The two were almost like siblings taking care of each other.

Leaving the home it began to rain. I got a taxi and was dropped off at the manor. As I ran to the front door quickly I noticed John's car was sitting out front. Opening the front door that I forgot to lock, I called out for John. His reply echoed through the manor making it hard to tell which room he was in. Taking my chances I walked into the living room. He was sitting on the couch.

"There you are, I was wondering what happened to you" John said getting up off the couch.

"Yeah, I decided while I waited for you to return, I went to the boy's home and see Nick. Did you know he and Mark are best friends now, almost like brothers" I told him smiling.

"That's good to hear. I was hoping Mark would" John said smiling also, "So should we go? We still need to shop"

I smiled and we left the manor. I locked the door behind me hoping that Bruce had a key with him, **(AN: Which we know he doesn't)** We dropped my suitcase and duffel bag off at the apartment, then we went to the store. Both of us carrying three bags on each arm walked into the kitchen. I set my nine bags down and sat in a chair with a huff.

"I can't believe that the elevator was stuck and we had to carry these bags of heavy groceries up those stairs" I complained as John laughed while setting his bags down.

"Try carrying a couch up them. These bags were nothing" John said sitting in the chair across from me.

I rolled my eyes at him and stood up. I crouched down and began to go through the bags. John soon joined and we put the food away. Later that evening I began to make dinner. John tried to help, but I shooed him out of the kitchen after he cut his finger almost off. When dinner was done we ate and then watched TV until eleven that night.

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight" I told him.

"I couldn't let you sleep on that uncomfortable thing" John said.

"John, if I wake up in the middle of the night because of the couch being too uncomfortable for me then I will walk into your room and sleep in your bed" I told him.

"I won't win this if I continue on trying to change your mind, would I?" He asked and I laughed.

"You have a better chance at becoming a mask superhero then winning an argument with me" I told him and he laughed at that.

"Okay then, good-night" He said and walked into his room.

I let out a sigh and looked at the black duffel bag laying close by. Was I going to go out into the city tonight? Most likely. I wasn't able to go out last night, and I needed to check out those sewers. I sat on the couch until one in the morning. That's when I put on the suit and climbed the fire escape down to the motorcycle. I drove to the tunnel where Gordon was found. There was another body there. I let out a sigh as I saw that it was a young boy no older than seventeen.

I walked over to the tunnel and flashed a flashlight into the darkness. Only thing that I was able to see was water. So I went to the closest man hole and jumped down into it. Walking pass millions of rats and sewage I made it to an old lair of the penguin. The place was covered with flyers from a circus about a man that was part penguin. I guess before the Penguin had become a villain he was in a circus. No wonder he grown to hate people because of his appearance. They must had poked at him, calling him things that no one should say to another.

"I don't know why the boss keep tellin' us to get those bodies. It ain't our fault that those orphans fall to their death!" A man said and I quickly hid behind a yellow duck boat that was in the lair.

Why was the duck boat there? I had no idea.

"If we don't get them, then Bane we'll make us follow them like Jack when Gordon got away" the man's partner said.

They walked into the lair of the Penguin and began to rummage through some crates that didn't look like they had belonged to the Penguin. My guess was that Bane had moved some things into the room. I took a step back as I tried to hide in the darkness, but as fate would have it, I bumped into something making it fall to the ground with a loud clang. The two men looked up from the crate and over to where I was hiding.

"What was that?" The guy who first spoke asked.

"Probably those rats, or maybe one of those alligators" His partner said.

The two went back to looking into the crate and I let out a silent relief of breath. When the two were finished they left.

"Hey Rick, do you think there really are some alligators down here?" The first guy asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Just shut up, Frank" Rick muttered as the two walked down the tunnels.

When I was sure the two were gone, I walked over to the crate and opened them. My eyes went wide at seeing it full of ammo and hand guns. I shut the crate and walked out of the lair. I continued down the tunnel until it came to a big opening. I saw men, and young boys working. I looked around and saw a few hurt or sick people. I felt bad for them.

"Get ready men, our guest should arrive shortly!" A man said loudly.

I looked up to see that the voice belonged to a very muscular bald man with a mask on his face. I gulped knowing that this man was Bane and there was no chance in hell that I was able to beat him on my own.

I walked behind a pillar and climbed up it.

"Just a little further" I heard a woman said and then a slam.

I looked over and saw Batman trap. He saw me hiding.

"Stay there" He whispered into the microphone hidden in his mask, "And if anything happens get out of here"

"I had to find a way to stop them trying to kill me" The woman, Selina Kyle told Bruce from behind the grate.

"You've made a serious mistake" Batman told her.

And that was truth. Next time I see Selina as Batgirl or Lily I'm going to kick her ass.

"Not as serious as yours, I fear" Bane said and emerged from a waterfall.

"Bane" Batman said after he turned to the villain

"Let's not stand on ceremony here, _Mr. Wayne_" Bane said and my eyes went wide.

How did Bane know Batman's true identity? Did he know mine?

"Peace has cost you strength. Victory has defeated you" Bane said as they fought each other.

Bane smashes Batman onto his back and then kicks him off of the catwalk. I watched as Batman uses his cape to land on the ground below. Bane climbs down on a chain that hung close by. Batman hurled some flash bangs at Bane, who wasn't even affected by them.

"Theatricality and deception are powerful agents...to the uninitiated" Bane said.

Batman attack's Bane, but he dodges it and punch Batman. They then separate.

"But we are initiated, aren't we, Bruce? The League of Shadows. And you betrayed us..." Bane said.

The League of Shadows?

"Us? You were excommunicated. From a gang of psychopaths" Batman said.

"Now I am the League of Shadows, here to fulfill Ra's al Gh ul's destiny..." Bane said.

Batman hurls himself at Bane making both of them go into a waterfall, where he punch Bane's mask over and over again as water fell over them. Bane did not move one bit. He took the blows of the punches as if they were from a pillow. Batman paused for a moment which was a big mistake, because Bane's arms shot out at Batman smashing him to the side.

"You fight like a younger man. Nothing held back. No reserves. Admirable, but mistaken" Bane said after he rose from the ground.

Batman did something on his belt to make the lights go out. I couldn't really see what was happening down below, but I could hear everything perfectly.

"You think darkness is your ally. But you merely adopted the dark. I was born in it. Formed by it..." Bane said and continued, "I didn't see the light until I was already a man. And by then it was nothing to me but blinding..."

I could hear something happening down there. Whatever it was, wasn't good.

"The shadows betray you, because they belong to me..." Bane said and that's when I knew he had Batman.

I heard pounding and then a crack.

"I will show you where I've made my home while preparing to bring justice. Then...I will break you." Bane said and the lights came on.

I saw a man toss Bane something. I looked at the ground and saw a horrible sight, Batman was looking up at the ceiling with his mask cracked. I looked away from him and up at the ceiling. My eyes went wide as I saw explosives. Then a second later a explosion happens. I covered my head as rocks, dust and a camouflage Tumbler fly down from a room above and that's when I knew that was the secret room Mr. Fox had.

"No" Batman said.

"Your precious armory. Gratefully accepted. We will need it" Bane said.

I looked down at Batman to see him climb to his feet, swaying bit.

"I wondered which would break first, your spirit..." Bane said and paused as

Batman swings at him, but misses. Bane grabs him and lifts him high above him,"Or your body"

"G-Get out of here" I heard him whisper before Bane brought Batman down onto his knee, breaking his back with a sickening crack. Tears came to my eyes fearing the worst has happened.

Bane crouches down next to Batman and pulls the broken mask off of Bruce's face. Men lift

Bruce up and carry him away to God knows where. After a moment I wiped the tears away and left the tunnels quickly. When I reached outside I stopped seeing a figure of a woman wearing a skin tight black suit. She had long hair and was wearing a black mask over her eyes. I glared at the woman as I walked over to her feeling my anger boil every step I took.

"Who are you?" The woman that had gotten Bruce probably killed asked.

"You're worst nightmare, Selina Kyle" I growled and launched myself at her.

Selina kicked me off of her, and stood up glaring at me.

"Why did you betray Batman like that!? He trusted you!" I asked her as I threw a punch at her.

She dodged it and tripped me. I fell to the ground and got up.

"I take it you're Batgirl then" She said and fell when I tackled her to the ground.

"Tell me why you did it!" I shouted at her and she laughed before head butting me.

I stumbled back and shook my head. I then ran at her. I jumped over her and did a round house kick making her collided into a wall.

"I did it because it was the only way to get Bane off my back. He would had killed me if I hadn't" She said turning towards me.

"You only care about yourself! Bruce didn't deserve being beaten on like that, just because you gotten on some man's hit list!" I shouted at her.

I threw my fist at her, but she caught it. Selina pulled me close to her and looked into my eyes.

"You know nothing about me little girl! So why don't you go back to where you came from!" She said and tossed me to the ground.

"This isn't over" I growled at her standing up.

I ran at her once more this time my fist made contact with her cheek. She took a step back holding a hand up to her cheek eyes wide. I smirked at her as I noticed she was getting angry.

"You just made a mistake, little girl" She said growled and ran at me.

I dodged her fist and kicked her in the side. She grabbed hold of my leg and flipped me. I fell to my side and stood up glaring at her. She smirked and did a few back flips before jumping up into the air and kicking me in the stomach. I dropped to my knees gasping. I stood up trying to ignore the pain and punched her in the gut two times. She grabbed my wrist and twisted it.

I used my free hand and punched her in the face until she let go of my wrist and grabbed my hair. She then knocked my feet out from under me. I fell to the ground and she kept pulling my hair. I rolled onto my back knocking her off of me with my feet. I stood up and noticed a little few pieces of hair in her hand. I gritted my teeth and ran at her. No one messes with the hair! She tried to kick me, but I blocked it and punched her. She tried to punch me, but I blocked it and punched her once more.

She fell onto her back and I picked her up. I head butted her and punched her once more. She spat in my face before flipping me onto my back and jumping onto a fence. I got up and wiped my face off.

"This isn't over, coward! You don't deserve to be here, while he's somewhere probably dead because of you!" I shouted at her as she climbed over it..

I was about to go after her, but men with guns came running out of the tunnel. I looked back and began to run dodging bullets. I got onto the motorcycle that was near by and drove back to John's apartment. I climb in through the window and took off my suit. I put on my pajamas and hid my stuff in the duffel bag.

I sat on the couch and laid my head into my hands as I cried silently. Bruce was dead now. Probably rotting in some ditch or dumpster. I should had jumped down there and tried to help or something! Not just sit there and watch all of that happening. I'm no hero, I'm just a coward. I looked up quickly when I heard footsteps.

"W-what's the matter?" John asked with sleep in his voice as he walked into the living room with only a pair of dark gray sweatpants.

Tears came to my eyes and let out a little sob that I had tried to hold. John walked over to the couch and sat down next to me. He wrapped an arm around me pulling me to his side as I cried onto his shoulder.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked.

"B-Batgirl came and told me something bad has happened to Bruce" I told him and let out a sob hugging John tightly as he rubbed my back and whispered soothing words that I paid no attention to.

Seconds, minutes or hours. I did not know which had passed as we sat on that couch. I cried until the tears would not come. We sat in silence, until I could not keep my eyes open any longer. As I slept I dreamed of Bane breaking Bruce and the sickening crack coming from his back rang through out my head.


	8. Chapter 8

**I Do Not Own Batman or anything else, except my OC(s)!**

* * *

When I awoke the next day, I was in John's bed. He must had carried me to his room when I had fallen asleep. I got out of the bed and walked into living room. John wasn't in there, so I walked into the kitchen. It was empty, so I looked at the bathroom door that was opened. He must had left for work. I looked at the clock and I was surprised to see that it was two. I let out a sigh and grabbed a phone. I called the diner and asked for the week off. Molly being the nice kind old woman she was let me have the week off.

I let out a sigh and walked into the kitchen. I made me some toast not really feeling hungry. When I was finished eating I left the apartment and took a taxi to Wayne Manor, hoping that by some chance Bruce was there. When I got to the place it was empty. I dropped to my knees and let out a scream. From anger, sadness and other emotions I have kept in me over the years.

I felt angry at myself for being a coward watching Bruce fight Bane all alone, and watching my parents get shot. I was angry at the men who shot my parents, because they are alive and free. I was sad by Papa leaving, my parents not being alive and Bruce was now gone. I was all alone, beside John, but how long until he too will be gone?

When I was done with my small breakdown, I stood up and left the manor after packing the rest of my things. I hope John wouldn't mind if I moved in with him for a while. Leaving my things by the door I went down to the bat cave. I sat at the computer typing and learning about Selina Kyle. Where she lived to the crimes she has committed. When I got her address I left the cave.

I locked the door to the manor and was about to leave when I saw a few letters laying on the ground. I bent down and picked them up. They were letters from Papa. I smiled sadly and opened one.

_Dear Lily, _

_ I hope you and Bruce are doing well. I made it safely to Uncle Jones. He sends his loves, so does Mark, Anthony and Joanna. They miss you terribly and says you should come visit soon. I hope you will. I miss you and Bruce. Make sure he doesn't destroy the house and the electric bill will need to be paid soon. He always forgets to pay it._

_ I feel terrible that I'm not able to be there Lily, but as you know I can't and won't watch Bruce destroy himself. I always wished he had a better life, you too, but it didn't turn out that way. I'm sorry that it didn't. I'm sorry that you had to live with your Father's sister and not raised like you should had been. _

_ I do hope one day you'll quit being Batgirl and settle down, have a family of your own to raise. Maybe marry a nice young cop. That is not my blessings to go run off with him, it's just a thought. I don't want to become a Great-Grandfather just yet! Raising a child is hard and your life is just getting started. _

_Love Always, Alfred Pennyworth, Papa._

I smiled and wiped the tears away that had fallen from my eyes as I read the letter. After a moment I walked into the garage. I saw the red camaro and got in. I drove away from the manor and to Old Town where Ms. Kyle lived. I parked the car in front of the old building that Bruce had went to the other day. I walked inside and up a flight of stairs until I reached her room.

I knocked a few times, but got no answer. I bit my lip and kicked open the door. I looked around quickly only seeing clothes and furniture around the place. Something moved close by and I looked at the thing, only to see that it was a black cat.

"Who are you?" A woman asked walking out of a back room.

The woman was not Selina Kyle. She had wild curly blonde hair. She wore a trashy outfit.

"Um, I'm looking for Selina Kyle is she here?" I asked her.

"No, she left a while ago" The woman said.

"Oh, um do you know when she'll be back? I have something I need to discuss with her. It's very important" I told her.

"To bad. Selina won't be back. She left Gotham for good. Said something about this Bane guy and ran out the door for the airport" The woman said and I bit the inside of my cheek in anger.

"Well then, I should leave then" I said and left the apartment building.

I got into the camaro and drove off. I drove quickly through Gotham straight for the airport, after making a quick stop to put on my uniform. I walked through the airport looking for Selina. I got many strange and worried looks from people as I walked.

I finally spotted her walking out of a room. I followed her until she handed a woman her ticket. I quickly hid behind a pillar when she looked behind her. When she turned back around I stepped out from the pillar and followed her down a hallway. I quietly walked up behind her and grabbed her wrists and pushed her into a wall with her arms behind her back.

"Going somewhere?" I asked her and dodged her head that she threw back forcefully.

I rolled eyes and shook my head.

"Not going to fall for that again, sorry to dispoint you" I told her.

"Bitch" She spat at me.

"So childish" I told her and held in a hiss from her heel that was digging into my foot.

"I see you got her before I could" John said appearing out of no where.

I looked at him and smirked.

"You have to be quicker, John. Could you hand me your handcuffs?" I asked him as I kicked her heel off of me.

John quickly handed me his handcuffs. I took them and placed them on Selina's wrist.

"I can take her off of your hands" John said.

"Sorry, John, but she's to hard for you to handle" I told him.

"I know, but I need to ask her a few things. Police buisness and all" John said.

"Fine, but if she escapes don't come crying to me" I told him and handed her over to him.

John nodded and walked off with her. I followed them to a room and stood in a corner listening to them speak.

"When I spotted you, I was looking for a friend of mine. Bruce Wayne" John said and Selina looked up at him, "Did they kill him?"

"I'm not sure" She told him as my hands turned to fists.

John nodded and looked over at me.

"Could you make sure she doesn't escape when she's taken out of here?" John asked me.

"It'd be my pleasure" I told him and he nodded leaving the room with a folder that held Selina's criminal record.

"So you and the cop have a thing going on?" Selina smirked and I glared at her.

"No, he's the only cop that I can truly trust around this city" I told her.

"I wouldn't trust him. Men are pigs" She said.

"John's different. He cares for the safety of others and does the right thing" I told her.

"Hm, sounds like you do have a thing for him" Selina said with the smirk on her face still.

The door opened and two police officers walked. They made Selina stand up. As they made there way out of the room, Selina kicked one in the face knocking him out and headbutted the other. I quickly grabbed her and knocked her out. A few more officers came over and took the unconscious woman away. I followed them to the station where it was decided that Selina was to be sent to Black Gate. I smiled glad that she was going to be locked up. I followed them to the prision. When she was taken through the entrance of the prison, I decided to go back to the apartment.

I took my luggage up in the elevator and walked into the apartment to see John's uniform shirt laying on the couch. So he was back. I set my luggage by the couch and sat on the couch. John walked into the living room wearing a shirt and jeans.

"There you are. I was kind of worried that you left for good" He said smiling.

"Can't get rid of me that easily, John" I told him and he chuckled.

"I was hoping I couldn't" He said and then frowned a little, "Um, Lily I don't know how to tell you this"

John sat on the couch and grabbed my hand as a comforting gesture.

"But I went by Wayne Manor earlier to see if Bruce was actually gone like Batgirl said and" He began, but I stopped him.

"I-I know he's not there John. I went by there earlier hoping that he was, but he wasn't" I looked down at my lap and felt tears coming to my eyes, "I don't know what to do, John. Papa's gone and now Bruce. Who's next? You?"

I looked up at him and a tear slid down my cheek. John wiped it away with his thumb.

"Hey, I won't be going anywhere, Lily" He said and squeezed my hand.

"How do you know that?" I asked him.

"Because I don't want to leave you. You're my best friend and I" He began, but stopped when his phone rung.

John let out a sigh and answered. He spoke to the person for a while and hung up.

"Everything okay?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, it's just I arrested a woman earlier who kidnapped the congressman and..." He paused for a second, "She was there when Bruce was attacked by Bane"

"Where is she?" I asked him.

"She's in Blackgate Prison" He told me and I nodded my head.

"Good, I hope she gets what she deserves" I told him.

We sat on that couch until my stomach began to growl. John and I then decided to have dinner. We ate and I asked him if I could stay at his apartment until I was able to get one of my own, or by some miracle Bruce return. He of course told me I could stay as long as I wanted.

When night came, I left the apartment and searched the city for any sign of Bruce. Dead or alive. I found nothing and gave up around four in the morning. Deciding to see if John knew anything that he wasn't telling me, I snuck in through his bedroom window. I knew it was a risk to do something like that, but I had to find out.

"Wake up" I whispered to him.

"Hm, Lily?" John asked sitting up.

"Guess again lover boy" I told him a little bit louder.

"Batgirl? What are you doing here? It's four-thirty" John said glancing at the clock.

"Sorry to wake you and all, but I had to see you. It's about Bruce. Have you found anything about him? Anything at all?" I asked him.

"N-No. Selina Kyle knows nothing either. She's afraid you know. Of Bane" John said.

"She should be. We all should" I told him, "So find anything else that deals with Bruce or Bane?"

"Um, no, but there was a man found not long ago dead he" John began, but I cut him off.

"I know all about Daggett and the permits he has. He's the one who brought Bane and his men here" I told him, "If that's all you have at the moment then I better go, before your girlfriend gets back and thinks of the worst"

"Lily's not my girlfriend" John said.

"That's ashame. I better get going, I have a city to watch and a bat to find" I told him and left through the window.

I took the fire escape and climbed in through the living room window. Hoping and praying to God that John would stay in his room as I took off my suit quickly. I put everything away quickly into the duffel bag as I heard the bedroom door open. I stood up and watched as John step out of his room.

"What are you doing up?" We asked each other.

"Batgirl" John replied while I replied with, "Late night snack"

We both laughed as we answered at the same time.

"What did she want?" I asked John as I decided to make some pancakes for us.

"Just wanting to know if I found anything about Bruce or Bane. I thought she could find out things on her own" John said as I mixed the batter.

"Well she's just one person. Her partner is missing while this big evil masked man is trying to raise an army from underneath Gotham. I think she doesn't have time to look stuff up" I told him.

"I never actually thought of that, but wouldn't she be able to during the day?" John questioned.

"Maybe she sleeps during the day. She does stay out all night right?" I said as I poured the batter into the frying pan.

"Yeah, but let's stop talking about Batgirl and to a better subject" He said.

"And what subject is that?" I asked glancing at him.

"Why are we eating pancakes at four in the morning" He said grinning causing me to giggle.


	9. Chapter 9

**I Do Not Own Batman or anything else, except my OC(s)!**

* * *

Once morning came John left and I decided to get some much needed sleep. Around three I woke up and took a shower before leaving the apartment. I decided that today I would visit the boys home. I hung out with Nick and Mark. Played some basketball with some of the older boys and put on a sock puppet play for the younger ones. When I left the home it was around five. As I drove the camaro an explosion happened. The car flipped over on to it's side. I let out a groan as I un-buckled myself. I climbed out of the car and looked around me.

Other cars that had been on the road were flipped onto their tops, side and some had even crashed into each other or poles. People were running around screaming and shouting. I ran over to an abandon car and took off in it. Today was the day. It was day that the storm had hit and today is when the people of Gotham must learn to rise above it.

In the car that I had taken, I drove quickly to Wayne Manor and packed all the weapons and equipment that I could get and then locked the cave down so no one could enter into it except for me or Bruce if he ever returned. I left the manor and went back to the apartment. I sat on the couch with my eyes glued to the TV screen of the news showing footage of Bane at the football stadium after hiding the weapons and stuff. The door to the apartment opened and I stood up quickly to see that it was John and Gordon.

I ran over to John and hugged him tightly. John wrapped his arms around me.

"I was so worried" I told him.

"So was I. Are you okay?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" I asked him.

"I'm okay" He said.

I let go of him and turned to Gordon.

"And you, Commissioner?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I'm fine, Ms. Smith was it?" Gordon said.

"Please call me Lily" I told him and he nodded.

As the night went on, Gordon and John stayed in the living room talking, and thinking up plans. I left the living room to go to 'bed', but really I put on the suit and walked onto the fire escape. Knocking on the window making John and Gordon jump, I opened the window and stepped in.

"Hope you don't mind if I walk in, John. Commissioner, I think it's time for us to finally meet in person, I'm Batgirl" I told him and in a second Gordon held a pistol at me.

I raised my hands up as John stood up standing in front of me slightly.

"Commissioner, you can trust her" John said.

"How do you know that? She could be two timing us with Bane!" Gordon said and I scoffed.

"Really, Commissioner? Why would I be two timing you when I saved Gotham from the Penguin and Riddler. You can trust me" I told him.

Gordon stood there for a second before lowering his gun down. I smiled and sat down in a chair.

"So boys, what's the plan?" I asked looking at the two.

"We wait to see what happens tomorrow" John said.

"Okay, then why don't you two get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day" I said and stood up, "Be safe out there"

I walked out of the window and back into John's room. I quickly took the suit off and hid it in the duffel bag under his bed. I slipped on a pair of pajama bottoms and laid on the bed. I closed my eyes when I heard John's door open and closed quietly. A few minutes later John laid down. I turned on my side facing him and opened my eyes.

"I can't believe what's happening" I said and John looked at me.

"I can't either" He said, "It's like one big nightmare coming to life"

"Yeah, Bruce is gone now. Who's going to save Gotham now? I'm sure Batgirl will try, but I'm not sure she'll be able to defeat Bane all alone" I told him.

I don't think I would be able to defeat Bane all alone. Bruce couldn't even do it and he had more experience in fighting than I do.

"You can't doubt that she can't, Lily. I believe she can defeat him. You just have to have hope" John said and I let out a sigh.

It was nice to know that someone believed that I could take him, but I knew the truth. I wasn't able to do it, but that didn't mean I wouldn't try. I would try as best as I could, even if it meant giving my life to save this city and the people.

"Hope is all that we have now" I said and fell asleep.

Waking up the next morning I walked into the living room to see the Gordon and John had there eyes glued to the TV. I glanced at the TV to see Bane on the screen standing in front of what looked to be a prison with Tumblers in front of a gate. That can't be good.

"Behind you stands a symbol of oppression. Blackgate Prison" Bane said.

Blackgate, that was where Selina was. I was still wanting to see her, because it was her fault that Bruce is gone now.

"Where a thousand men have languished for years. Under the Dent Act. Under the name of this man" Bane raised a picture of Harvey Dent up at the news cameras, "Harvey Dent. Held up to you, and over you, as a shining example of justice and good"

"We're gonna keep moving you, till we can get you in front of a camera" John told Gordon as Bane set fire to the picture.

"But they supplied you a false idol. A straw man. To placate. To stop you tearing down this corrupt city and rebuilding it the way it should have been rebuilt generations ago" Bane said and dropped the burning photo.

What was Bane talking about? I thought Harvey Dent was hero, who was murdered by someone that Bruce was taking the blame for. He wasn't a false idol.

"Let me tell you the truth about Harvey Dent. In the words of Gotham's Police Commissioner, James Gordon" Bane said and I looked at Gordon confused.

"'The truth about Harvey Dent is simple in only one regard, it has been hidden for too long. After his devastating injuries, Harvey's mind has recovered no better than his mutilated face. He was a broken, dangerous man, not the crusader for justice that I, James Gordon, have portrayed him to be for the last eight years. Harvey's rage was indiscriminate. Psychopathic. He held my family at gunpoint, then fell to his death in the struggle over my son's life. The Batman did not murder Harvey Dent, he saved my boy. Then took the blame for Harvey's appalling crimes, so that I could, to my shame, build a lie around this fallen idol. I praised the madman who tried to murder my own child'" Bane read from a sheet of paper.

So that's why Bruce had done it. Just so he could hide the horrible truth about a man who was once a white knight in this city that turned into the bad guy. I shook my head and glanced at Gordon who had his face in his hands. I looked at John, who was looking at the TV. I could not read his expression, but I could tell he was shocked by this like I was.

"'The things we did in Harvey's name brought desperately needed security to our streets... But I can no longer live with my lie. It is time to trust the people of Gotham with the truth, and it is time for me to resign.'" Bane then folded the piece of paper and looked at the crowd of people that formed around the place, "Do you accept this man's resignation?"

Yes's could be heard through out the crowd. I shook my head at this and bit my bottom lip as I watched the TV.

"Do you accept the resignation of all the liars?! All the corrupt?!" Bane shouted and even more yes could be heard.

This city was going to be in chaos soon.

"These men, locked up in Blackgate for eight years, denied parole under the Dent Act. Based on a lie" John spoke to Gordon.

"A lie to keep a city from burning to the ground. Gotham needed a hero, someone to believe in" Gordon said.

"Not as much as it does now. But you betrayed everything you stood for" John said.

"There's a point. Far out there. When the structures fail you. When the rules aren't weapons anymore, they're shackles, letting the bad get ahead. Maybe one day you'll have such a moment of crisis. And in that moment, I hope you have a friend like I did. To plunge their hands into the filth so you can keep yours clean" Gordon said looking up at John.

"Your hands look pretty filthy to me, Commissioner" John said and went to pack somethings.

I followed after him.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I'm packing some things to go check around. Maybe go to the boys home and see how everything is going there" John said.

"Good then I'm coming with you" I told him and grabbed some clothes from my suit case.

"You can't come, Lily. It's too dangerous out there" John said grabbing my wrist.

"John, I can protect myself, plus I'm worried about Nick, Mark, Father Riley, Mother Nina and the other boys" I told him.

John let out a sigh and thought for a moment.

"Okay, but if anything bad happens run and don't look back" John said and I nodded.

I left the room and walked into the bathroom to get ready. Walking out in a pair of jeans and a shirt, I grabbed my black zip up hoodie and slip on my shoes.

"He already left" Gordon said and my mouth slightly dropped open.

That bastard. I couldn't believe he would do that! Lie to me and then leave! When I find him, he'll get an ear full!

"You know I was just doing what I thought was right" Gordon told me.

"I know and I understand Commissioner. You were protecting them, but you shouldn't had lied. Lies do not earn trust, only the truth can" I told him, "I have to go and find a man now"

"Be careful, Lily. It's a madness out there" He said and I nodded.

I left the apartment building and walked to where the hidden motorcycle was at. I grabbed the tazer that Papa had given me and put it in my pocket. Along with the can of pepper spray and the rubber bullet pistol. I left the bike where it was hidden and walked away. I walked the sidewalk with my hands in my pockets gripping the tazer.

There were people everywhere on the streets. Some were watching TVs that were in windows of stores. Some where stealing items, chasing people and setting things on fire. I dodged a few bottles that was tossed at me by some men. Take away any form of law and you get this. Crazy, wild people.

"Oh Lily!" I heard the very familiar voice of Molly shout.

I looked up to the see the old woman run over to me with a worried look on her face.

"What are you doing out here, Molly?" I asked the old woman.

"Some men broke into my apartment a while ago. I ran from there" Molly said and I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Are they still there?" I asked her and she nodded with tears coming to her eyes, "Where's your apartment?"

Molly shook her head.

"No, you can't fight those men off. There's about five of them and they have weapons" She said and I muttered a curse, which earned me a smack on the head.

"Don't use that kind of language" Molly scolded me.

"Sorry" I told her rubbing my head, "Do you have any family that you can stay with?"

"No, my family is either dead or back in my home land" She said sadly

I let out a sigh and tried to think where I could take her that would be safe. I couldn't take her back to the apartment. It was crowded enough with three people. So I thought about the boys home. Maybe she could stay there, if the place was safe. If not then I do know.

"Stay close to me Molly. I think I might know a place you can stay at" I told her.

Molly stayed by my side as we began to make our way to the boys home. I kept my hand in hers so we wouldn't get split up, while my other hand gripped my tazer in my pocket. I watched the men around us as they were shouting, chasing young women, stealing and fighting other men. We had to stop a few times and hide behind an abandon car.

"Hey cutie. Where you going?" A man asked walking out from an alley that was a few blocks away from the boys home.

Molly and I stopped immediately with wide eyes. Molly hold on my hand tightened a little as the man slowly walked over towards us.

"Get lost dick head" I spat at him.

The man laughed and shook his head.

"Is that any way to speak to someone with a gun?" He asked pulling out a 9mm.

My heart felt like it dropped into my stomach as I looked at the black hand held gun. I let go of my tazer and removed my hand from my pocket as the man grinned seeing the scared look on our faces.

"I think you should apologize, sweet heart" The man said as he stopped in front of me.

"In your dreams pig" I told him causing him glare at me.

"I think you should shut your mouth, before I shoot Granny here" The man said and grabbed Molly.

My eyes went wide as he held the 9mm to her head. I held up my hands.

"Please, don't shoot her" I told him, "She's just an old woman!"

"Yeah, well start apologizing" The man said.

"I'm sorry" I told him and the man grinned.

"Now I want you to go down into that alley and wait for me" The man said and I glared at him, "Go before there's Granny brains on the sidewalk"

I nodded and looked at Molly.

"Molly, the boys home is three blocks away. Find John" I told her before walking down the alley.

I looked back to see the man let Molly go. I smiled as I stopped at the end of the alley. I turned to the man who was grinning and had a disgusting look in his eyes.

"Now sweet heart-" Before the man could even begin his sentence I punched him in the face.

He stumbled back holding his face. The man shouted and looked at me with anger. I smirked and raised my hand up at him. I bent my fingers back and forth in a gesture to come at me. The man ran at me. I dodged him and kicked him in the back making him go head first into the brick wall. I laughed as the stood up.

"Come on _sweet heart_" I taunted.

The man stood and got out his 9mm. He raised it at my head as he spat blood onto the ground.

"Who are you?" He asked and I smirked, even though I was a little scared that he'd shoot me.

"Your worst nightmare" I told him and got out my own pistol.

I shot his hand making him drop his weapon. I then ran at him kicked him in the gut making him bent forward. That's when I ran at him and brought my knee up to his face. He dropped to the ground unconscious. I put away my pistol and picked up the 9mm. I emptied it and tossed it into a man hole.

I quickly turned to see John running down the alley way. I smiled and ran into his arms. He hugged me tightly.

"Are you alright?" John asked me.

"I'm fine. Did you see what happened?" I asked him.

"No. This old woman ran into the boys home shouting for me saying that a man was going to hurt you in the alley three blocks down. What happened? Did he hurt you?" John asked as he held me out at arm length.

"I'm fine. Batgirl just showed up out of no where and saved me before he could get near me" I told him.

"Where is she now?" He asked glancing around and I shrugged my shoulders.

"She took a fire escape and I don't know" I told him and saw him look over at the unconscious man.

"That him? The man who tried to hurt you?" John asked and I nodded my head, "Is he alive?"

"I think so. Batgirl beat him up pretty bad" I told him.

"Let's get out of here before something else happens" John said wrapping a protective arm around me and leading me out of the alley way.

John and I walked to the boys home quickly. We opened the door and I was attacked by Molly. She was crying and thanking God as she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back.

"Are you alright, Lily? Did he hurt you?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"I'm fine, Molly. That man couldn't even touch me. Batgirl came out of no where and saved me" I told her.

"Bless that woman" Molly said.

"Yeah, she's a real hero" I said and she nodded.

"Come the little ones are worried about you" Molly said and led me out of the hallway we stood in.

Molly lead me up the stairs and into the main room where all the boys could come and play or hangout in, but now it was a room where all of them huddled together with Mother Nina. Some were crying, others were talking to their friends about what was going on. Some of the younger ones were to young to care about what was going on.

"Lily!" I heard Nick shout and soon the young five year old was hugging my leg.

I bent down and picked him. He hugged me tightly crying. I hugged him and I began to rub his short dirty blonde hair to calm him down.

"It's alright Nick. Everything is going to be okay" I told him.

"I-I'm so scared" He said.

"I am too, Nick, but we must stay strong" I told him and he nodded, "Will you be strong?"

"L-Like Batman?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes, I think he would want you to" I told him.

Nick nodded and I wiped away his tears.

"Now why don't you go over to Mark and stay with him. Okay?" I told him.

Nick nodded his head. I put him down and bent down to kiss the top of his head before he ran off to where Mark was. I stood up and looked at John, Molly and Father Riley.

"Father Riley, I need to ask you for a favor" I told the older man.

"Of course, what is it, Lily?" Father Riley asked looking at me.

"Could Molly stay here? Her apartment was broken into by some men" I told him.

"Of course she can, Lily. It's not a safe place out there. You're welcome to stay here and so are you John" Father Riley said.

"Thank you for your offer, Father, but I'm safe back at my place" John said.

"I am too" I told him and he nodded in understanding.

"Okay, but if you ever need a place you're welcome here" Father Riley said.

John and I stayed for a while making sure the place was safe. John even left to get some supplies. I was going to go with him, but after the incident in the alleyway, Molly, Father Riley, Mother Nina and John wouldn't let me leave. They even guilt trick me when they got Nick to tell me not to go. Seeing the poor little boy telling me not too, made me crack and so I stayed there until John returned with a box of food, water, blankets and batteries.

Father Riley gave us some of the supplies and we left the home. John and I stayed out of sight as we walked through the streets of Gotham. It had gotten worse, camouflage Tumblers drove on the streets. Men and Women shouting, breaking windows. It was like they were animals.

"This is crazy" John muttered as we walked into his apartment.

"How is everything?" Gordon asked.

"Chaos" I said as I flop down on the couch.

"People are acting like they're animals" John said setting the box of supplies down on the coffee table and then sitting next to me on the couch.

"Take away the law and you get chaos" Gordon said, "We need to free those men underground if we plan on taking our city back"

"How are we going to do that? There's a wall of rocks around them, along with men guarding the entrance" I told him.

"We wait. Watch them, learn and when we find away to free those men, that's when we attack" John said and I nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

**I Do Not Own Batman or anything else, except my OC(s)!**

* * *

A month and a half went by as Bane took over Gotham. Freeing the men and Selina from Blackgate. We stayed in John's apartment mostly. Until we needed some supplies. That's when John and I would sneak out and find food, shampoo, fresh water, and other things, until Bane started to let supply trucks into the city. Gordon stayed inside never leaving the place, because of John and I. We didn't want anyone to see him in fear that someone might kill him or worse tell Bane.

While on most nights I would sneak out as Batgirl. Fighting, protecting people and causing trouble for Bane and his men.

"I can't take it anymore, John" I said one day as the power went out once more.

"Me neither, but what can we do? We have no weapons, Batgirl hasn't shown herself in weeks and we almost got killed the other day by some freak with a gun!" John said as he rubbed his chin that had black stubs growing.

"I know, but we have to somehow fight back. Find people who are brave to do it. I know you know some people. Gordon probably does too!" I told him and he let out a sigh.

"I could probably find some, but it's hard to tell if they will do it, Lily" John said.

I nodded and stood up from the couch I sat on. I grabbed my coat and put it on along with my shoes. John looked at me standing up.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"Out to find some people" I told him placing my hood on.

"Not alone you aren't" He told me.

"Good thinking, we can split up. Cover more ground" I told him and shook his head.

"We're not splitting up" He said and I rolled my eyes.

I nodded my head agreeing, but I knew I was going to sneak away from him. Not because I wanted too, but because I needed too. I was going to this court set up that was going on in some building. The poor citizens of Gotham was having these court sessions killing the rich by shooting them, or making them swim to across the Gotham river, in which none had never made it to the other side. I had never went to one of them before, but I heard from people that I met during a supply run with John.

I waited by the door for John as he grabbed his coat, and shoes. He put his hood over his head so no one would notice his face. If someone knew he was a cop, he's be dead on the spot. Of course being a rookie, it was most likely he wasn't going to be noticed.

"Ready yet?" I asked him as he walked to the bathroom.

"Nope, I just need to shave" He said.

"It's not good to shave in the dark you might" I began, but stopped for a second when I heard him mutter an ouch and a dammit, "Cut yourself"

I rolled my eyes and smiled as Gordon chuckled a bit from his seat in the corner of the living room. He was reading a book that I had found for him when we went on a supply run last week. I had no idea how he could read without power. John showed up three minutes later with three small pieces of toilet paper on his cheek and chin. I laughed as I walked over to him.

"Better be careful John. Don't want to scar that pretty face of yours" I told him with a wink, making him blush a bit.

"Well you were rushing me" He said and I rolled my eyes as he opened the front door.

John walked out first to make sure it was safe and I followed him shutting the door behind me quietly. We walked out of the building silently as a few people were walking around carrying things, or scavenging buildings. The apartment had been visited by a group of men searching for things. When they got to our, I mean John's apartment we had defended it. Of course John and I made Gordon hide in the bathroom so none of the men could see him and run off to tell Bane or someone.

"Where to first?" I asked John.

"Um, I think I know some people who might live on first avenue" John whispered and I nodded my head.

As we walked quickly with our heads down to first avenue, I noticed some men following us. They looked like they were from the prison. One man who was tall and muscular had a tattoo of a tear drop under his right eye. Which meant he had been in prison and under his left eye was a little cross. That made me a little scared. He had killed someone. The other two were similar, without the tattoo's though.

"John, we're being followed by some men" I told him quickly in a whispered, "Don't look at them"

John nodded and kept his head foreword.

"Lily, I want you to run. I'll try to hold them off, until you get to a safe place" John said and I shook my head.

"No, I have a better idea" I told him and stopped walking.

I noticed the men had stopped also. So they were only following me. Must be because I was a woman and they were disgusting pigs.

"Go, John. They're after me. I'll run and ditch them. Once I do I'll come find you" I told him and he shook his head, "Sorry, John"

I took off running calling out to the three men. They chased after me leaving John alone. He too followed, but fell behind as I ran from the three criminals. I jumped onto a fire escape ladder and climbed up it quickly. One of the men saw me and called to the other two. I cursed silently as I began to run along the roof tops. I stopped at a ledge leading to an open space. I gulped and turned to the three men.

"No where else to go, rich girl" One of the men said.

Rich girl? I wasn't rich! I had a decent paycheck, but I was no rich girl. I had to get loans in order to go to college! Somehow they were paid off by someone when I had graduated, my best guess was by Bruce.

"What? I'm not a rich girl" I told him.

"She looks like the Winters sixteen year old girl. Doesn't she?" One of the men asked the one with the tattoos.

He must had been the leader. The man nodded looking at me. I glared at him.

"I'm twenty-seven, you idiot, I'm Lily Smith!" I told him.

"She's lyin' boys" The man said, "She has the same color of hair and eye color from the description that the Crow gave us. Grab her so we can get to the trials. Like we did with her parents"

The two men came at me. I punched one in the face and kneed the other. As I was about to go at the tattoo guy, the one I had punched hit me hard on the head make me fall to the ground seeing stars. I was about to get up when I felt someone tie my hands and arms. Then I was picked up like a sack of potatos.

The men carried me off the building, which was hard to do with me kicking them. When they reached the ground I was dropped hard on to the ground and forced to stand up. I was a little dizzy, and was pushed to make me start walking. I glared at the men as they lead me to the building where the court session was going on.

"Who's the crow?" I asked one of them as they forced into a cage.

"The judge" The man grinned and cut off the ropes.

The man then shut and locked the cage.

"You have the wrong girl! I'm Lily Smith, I'm not this Winters girl" I told the man.

"One of you go see if this is true" A man said hidden behind a stack of wooden desk.

The man with the tattoos nodded before leaving. The man who stood behind the desks dismissed the other two. They left quickly and the man stepped out from behind the stack. I looked at the man. He had to be no older than thirty-six. About nine years older than me.

"So you aren't Penelope Winters?" The man asked and I nodded my head.

"I'm Lily Smith. I am twenty-seven years old. Not some rich sixteen year old girl" I told him and he nodded.

"Well do you have any proof, Lily Smith?" He asked me and I nodded.

I had to act like this, instead of doing something that Batgirl would do. I didn't have my weapons, just my grappling gun hidden in my jacket, and I didn't have my bullet-proof suit. The place was surrounded by men with guns, there was no way that I could escape with just the grappling gun. I was defenseless, and vulnerable. I was an idiot thinking that I could get away from them like all the others. I may be Batgirl, but I had my limits.

"I do, my licenses" I told him and pulled out my wallet.

I grabbed my new Gotham driving licenses and handed it to the man. He looked it over and nodded his head, before handing it back.

"I am so sorry, Ms. Smith for the mix up, but it says that your address is the Wayne estate. I can't let you go, it seems you are in fact rich" He said and I shook my head quickly.

"No, I'm not rich. I lived at Wayne manor, yes, but only because my Grandfather was Mr. Wayne's butler. Mr. Wayne was very kind and gave me a job as a maid. I also worked part time at this diner called Molly's Burgers and Fries" I told him and he nodded.

"Well then, Ms. Smith, I was wrong and I apologize once again" He said and unlocked the cage I was in.

He held out his hand for me to take. I took it slowly and stepped out of the cage.

"Who are you?" I asked the man.

"Me?" He smirked, "You must be new to Gotham, Ms. Smith"

I nodded my head staring at the man.

"I moved here about three months ago, and call me Lily" I told him.

"Well, Lily. My name is Dr. Johnathan Crane, but some people call me Scarecrow" He said smiling.

Scarecrow? Wasn't that a villain that Bruce had fought eleven years ago? The same year my parents had died. I think I had read something about this masked man who had used and made this type of gas that made people hallucinate about their fears.

"Scarecrow? You don't look like you're made out of hay" I told him and he chuckled.

"No, I'm not, it's just a nickname people gave me" He said with his blue eyes shining as he looked down at me.

"Well then Dr. Crane, I must get going. My" I paused for a moment, "boyfriend and I got split up when your men decided to chase me"

It was a sort of a lie. John and I weren't dating at all.

"Boyfriend. I should have known a beautiful woman like yourself would already be taken. Well then you can go. Just be careful out there. People are like filthy animals" He said and I nodded, before leaving the building quickly.

Well I guess I wasn't going to be able to see this court thing today. I'll have to try another day. Maybe get something from this Dr. Crane. If I ever meet him again.

Walking quickly through the streets that were being cleaned up by some men. I was actually quite surprised.

"Come on, get these streets cleaned up so the supply trucks can get in!" I heard a man shout.

Supply trucks? So Bane was letting supplies come into the city. That was a little shocking to hear. It makes me wonder why though.

"Lily! Oh my God!" I heard John say and I was soon smashing into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"It's okay, John. I'm safe and un-harmed" I told him as I rubbed his back to comfort him.

"I was so scared that they had caught you and, and" He didn't continue his sentence as he laid his head on my shoulder.

"I can't be caught that easily John" I told him, "I'm good at hiding"

I had no choice but to lie to him. If John knew that they did in fact had caught me, I'd be under house arrest like Gordon.

"We better go, we're sitti-" I began, but stopped when I heard a girl cry out for help.

I heard her cry out again, and I froze. I had heard her voice before. It was from the girl that I had saved in gas station. The one that reminded me when I was sixteen. I quickly got free from John's grip and ran to where the cries were coming from. I quickly ran down an alley way to see the two men from earlier standing in front of the frightened girl.

"Are you Penelope Winters?" The man asked and the girl nodded her head.

"Good, you're on trial for being a rich snobby little" Before the man could finish his sentence I tackled him to the ground.

I got up and stood in front of Penelope. His partner was shocked and shook his head looking at me.

"Y-Your that one woman who we capture ear" He began, but I quickly shut him up with kicking him between the legs as John made his way down the alley.

"You little" The man that I had tackled began as he got up off the ground.

I kicked him in the face to shut him up. I was tired of them and plus it was payback for capturing me.

"Come on" I told the girl, Penelope grabbing her hand.

We ran away from the men and over to John. I told him we better leave. He nodded and we ran to his apartment. Penelope was crying and sitting on the couch. I sat next to her and place a blanket over her shoulders.

"Lily can I speak to you for a moment in our room, I mean my room" John said and I nodded standing up.

"You're safe now Penelope" I told her and walked into John's bedroom.

I shut the door behind me waiting to be jumped onto.


	11. Chapter 11

**I Do Not Own Batman or anything else, except my OC(s)!**

* * *

"What the hell happened back there?" John asked, "You just fought them off like they were nothing"

"Adrenaline rush, and I'm an angry woman" I told him, hoping he would take that answer.

John shook his head for a moment and let out a sigh.

"You don't have to lie anymore, Lily. I know who you are" He said and my eyes went wide.

How could he possibly find out that I was Batgirl!?

"You're an underground fighter. It explains why you fought those men off like they were nothing and those self-defense class, you were in training" He said and I wanted laugh.

"An underground fighter, really?" I asked him as I tried to hold in my laugh.

I shook my head and laid my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not an underground fighter, John. Bruce just taught me some moves so I could protect myself out here in Gotham. There is no underground fighting for me" I told him and removed my hand, "Now we have something important to discuss. That girl Penelope Winters, she's in danger. The Crow, who ever that is" I paused for a moment as I realized something.

The Crow, Scarecrow, Dr. Johnathan Crane was the judge for those un-rightful court sessions. I should had figured that out sooner! The stress of this whole city take over is wearing me down.

"Lily?" John asked looking at me with a slight worried face.

"Um, I just was lost in my thoughts for a moment, but um, Scarecrow, who is the judge for those awful court sessions is wanting to put Penelope on trial for being rich" I told him.

"That's not good" John said and I nodded, "We have to find her family. If they're alive"

I shook my head and frowned.

"John, it's too late to find them. When I was running from those men, I heard one of them mention that her parents have already been on trial. You know what that means" I told him and he nodded his head frowning.

"What are we going to do then? We can't send her out there to defend herself. She'll get killed" John said.

"She can stay here. It may be a tight squeeze, but we can make it work" I told him.

John let out a sigh and sat down on his bed. He laid his head onto his hand and began to rub his face. I sat down next to him.

"I guess we can try. If not then, I'll find some place safe where she can stay" John said looking at me.

I nodded and smiled slightly. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you and you should take a nap. You look tired" I told him and stood up.

"I think I might just take one, and we orphans have to stick together" He said and I nodded smiling a little.

I walked out of the room and into the living room where Penelope was hugging her knees as Gordon tried to speak to her. She shook and stopped when she saw me enter the room.

"Um, Gordon, could you go make some tea for Penelope?" I asked him and he nodded leaving the living room.

I sat down on the couch next to the frightened girl, who was staring at me. I smiled at her.

"How are you, Penelope?" I asked her.

"You're her aren't you? You're _Batgirl_?" She asked in a whisper so no one could hear.

My eyes went wide and I looked around to see if John or Gordon could hear us.

"You don't have to tell me. I know it's true. You saved me once at a" She began.

"Gas station. I remember" I told her and she smiled.

"How can I ever re-pay you? You saved me and my family from being killed that night, and you saved me again from those men. I just wish I knew where my parents were so I can tell them about you!" She said smiling a little making me frown.

I laid my hand on top of hers and she frowned looking at me.

"Penelope, I have some bad news" I told her, "Y-Your parents are"

I just couldn't get it out, but as soon that I began that awful sentence that was once told to me at the same age, she began to cry. I hugged her tightly and rubbed her back as she cried. Gordon walked into the living room with a mug of steaming tea. He set it down on the coffee table and walked back into the kitchen so I could comfort the poor girl in peace.

"H-How did they die?" She asked me once she stopped crying.

"I don't know really, all I know was they were put on trial" I told her.

"I knew I shouldn't had hid when they told me too when those people showed up. I just watched them run away with those men chasing after them, so they wouldn't be able to find me. I should had done something" She began, but I stopped her.

"Penelope, you remind me so much of myself when I was your age. My parents were killed in a gas station robbery. I sat hidden watching the whole thing. I was angry, sad and hated myself afterwords. I was angry, because I just sat there watching everything happen. The men got away and are out there in the world doing what ever they please. I hated myself, because I didn't die with them, but you mustn't be angry or hate yourself for that. It means that you have something important to do in life" I told her.

"D-Do you know what the important thing you're suppose to do?" She asked me.

I smiled and nodded my head with watery eyes.

"I do and that's being _Batgirl_. I also think it's to keep John and Gordon in line during this whole thing. Two hot heads are not good in a small apartment" I told her and she laughed a little at that.

"John, he's the cute looking guy, right?" She asked.

"Yes, and I have dibs!" I told her and she laughed again.

"Hey! I just think he's cute nothing more, plus he's like in his thirties! So are you two a thing?" She asked and I laughed a little shaking my head.

"No. I do have feelings for him though, but I can't really be with him" I told her and she frowned.

"Why not? You two seem good for each other" She said frowning.

"We might, but I just can't be with him" I told her.

"_Because of Batgirl?_" She asked in a whisper and I nodded.

"It may sound silly, but I think it's safer for him" I told her frowning and looking down at the floor.

I hate being Batgirl sometimes. It gets in the way of life, but it also help's other people have a life. I saved Penelope's life and she will live on to get married, have children and so on. Other people who I have saved will also. So if it meant to sacrifice the happiness in my life for theirs, I'll gladly give it up. I'd just hate to break John's heart.

"It may, but it doesn't mean that you're suppose to give up on being with him" She said and I looked at her, "Look at Cleopatra and Mark Anthony. They got together knowing that it was dangerous. I know they get killed in the end, but that's not going to happen to you and John. Hopefully" She said and I smiled at that.

"Maybe some day it'll happen. John and I get together, not the dying part" I told her and she nodded her head, "Oh! Your tea, it's getting cold"

Penelope looked down at the mug and picked it up. She took a sip and smiled.

"This reminds me of the tea that my nanny used to make for me when I was little" She said smiling sadly.

"Did you like this nanny?" I asked her and she nodded.

"She died a few years ago due to some health problems. My parents wouldn't tell me what it was, because of my age and that I was heart broken when I learned about Nanny Irene" She said looking into the mug, "I know she went peacefully in her sleep though"

I smiled sadly and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you finish that tea up and take a nap" I told her and she nodded.

I stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. I smiled at Gordon who was reading an old newspaper that he had read every morning since he came here, as I walked over to the fridge.

"How's the girl?" Gordon asked as I opened the fridge.

"Penelope seems fine" I told as I grabbed the jug of orange juice. I set it down on the counter and grabbed a glass cup. I poured the juice into the cup and put away the jug, before sitting at the table across from Gordon. I drunk the juice as Gordon went back to reading the newspaper. When I was done with the juice, I laid the cup in the sink and left the kitchen.

That night John and Gordon fell asleep in the living room after drinking some coffee that I had made for them that had some sleep aid in them. Seeing the two asleep, I threw on my black hoodie and grabbed one of my masks. I put the mask on and put the hood over my head. I was about to leave the apartment when Penelope who I had told to sleep in John's bed tonight walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

"Out" I told her.

"All alone?" She asked and I nodded.

"Can I come? You know be your sidekick. Maybe that's my purpose! I can be Batgirl 2. No that sounds dumb, I know Robin! Wait, nah that doesn't sound like a good name. I know Huntress! I can hunt the villians!" She said smiling and I let out a sigh.

I knew how she felt. If I say no, she'll find someway to become Huntress. What kind of name is that? Oh well it's hers.

"Do you know any fighting techniques? Defense?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Don't you know anything about my family?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Winters Inc. Is the number one selling self-defense training courses that can be found all across America and some parts of Europe" She said, "I was taught how to fight and defend myself at a young age"

"Good, grab a hoodie, and borrow one of my masks. Stay close to me, and be quiet" I told her and she nodded grabbing a hoodie.

We left the apartment building soon after. She stayed next to me as we walked away from the building.

**AN: Since this is a short chapter, I figured I'll give you a flashback about one of the many times that Lily has been a thorn in Bane's side or saving people from the chaos. I'll be posting some once in a while. Some may be short some may not. **

It was the first week that Gotham had been taken over by Bane. Gordon and John had went to bed not long ago. I walked out of the apartment with my duffle bag and got into the elevator that still worked for now. As it went down I changed into my Batgirl outfit. Stepping out I placed the bag in the janitor closet and walked out onto the street.

People were running. Some in fear and some in an act of crazy. I grabbed my grappling gun and stayed hidden in the dark shadows as a group of men chased after a woman and child. I followed them, until they trapped the two in an alley.

Still hidden in the shadows, I shot the gun at one of the men. He fell to the ground and began to slide towards me. He clawed at the ground and tried to shout for help, but his cries were blocked by the sound of everything else that was going on in the city.

When the man got to me, I smiled down at me and punched him in the face. I tied the man to a fire escape and let him hang upside down. I looked at the other men who was closing in on the woman and child. I got out a bat blade and tossed one at the leader's neck. He fell to the ground un-conscious. Seeing this the four men who was with him took off running.

And so the chase begins. I took off running still staying in the shadow as I followed one of the men. I shot the man with the grappling gun and hung him as I went after another. One by one the four men was hanging upside down. When I was about to leave I noticed the Leader had woken up and was running away. He screamed everytime he saw one of his men hanging upside down unconscious.

"Who are you!?" He screamed.

I jumped down from where I was and picked the man up with him screaming. Getting to the top of the building I smirked at the man as I held him over the edge.

"I'm Batgirl" I told him and dropped him.

He fell off the building, and stopped about two feet from the ground. He was crying as I saw some of Bane's men running towards him. I walked away, hoping they find the bat blade I had placed on the man coat's. It was for Bane so he knew I was still here to protect the city from evil. Since now I was the guardian of Gotham.


	12. Chapter 12

**I Do Not Own Batman or anything else, except my OC(s)!**

* * *

Walking the streets at night was creepy. There were fires on the road lighting up the place with people drinking and cheering. It made me sick seeing them. They shouldn't be celebrating! They should be trying to get Gotham back to normal! I hung my head down as Penelope and I walked past a group of drunk men. They whistled at us and I gritted my teeth as I clenched my baton that I had hidden in my sleeve.

Luckily for the men they kept walking not bothering us anymore. However as we kept walking four men with guns stopped us. I glanced up and saw how they were dressed. They were wearing the same type of clothing those men had worn when Bruce was fighting Bane. So these men worked for Bane.

"What's two girls like you doing out here all alone?" One of the four asked us.

This man must had been the leader of this little group.

"Just taking a stroll like we do every night" I told him keeping my head down so they wouldn't see my mask under my hood. Penelope did the same thing.

"Really? Well it's not safe for two beautiful young women like yourselves to be walking all alone now. It's dangerous what with the pigs being buried alive" The man said and then laughed.

"Quit talking to them Larry and grab them already. We're bored and need some entertainment!" One of the men shouted with a bored tone.

"You can't rush things like this Harry. We should at least get their names" He said looking at the one man who must be Harry.

I grinned as he turned around.

"You want some entertainment? Well you came to the right girls then" I told him and he grinned.

"So what's your names sweet heart?" He asked me.

"Well it starts with a b and ends with an l and it's seven letters" I told him.

"Hm, I give up. What is it?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

I let my baton drop from my sleeve until it was in my hand. I hit the man in the gut making him drop.

"Batgirl" I told him and jumped behind a dumpster that somebody had brought out from an alley dragging Penelope with me.

Bullets hit and flew by the dumpster. I threw two flash bangs over to the four men. It went off distracting the men. I jumped out and attacked them. I grabbed a man as one of the four came to his senses. The man held onto was shot over ten times by his men. I tossed the dead man at the three making them fall to the ground and dropping their weapons. I kicked them away as I got out a miniature version of my grappling gun.

"Get up" I told them as I aimed the weapon at them.

"Wow that was awesome, Batgirl" Penelope said excitedly as she stood close by.

They stood with their hands in the air looking at me. I shot the grappling gun making it wrap around the three men around a pole light. I got out a my pistol and held to a man's head.

"Now tell me what you know about Batman? Is he alive? Where is he?" I asked them.

"I ain't telling you nothing" The man spat with a foreign accent.

"No?" I asked and kneed him between the legs.

I then turned to the man next to him.

"What about you? Do you know anything?" I asked the man who shook slightly.

"N-No, please don't hurt me" He stuttered.

"I won't if you just tell me where Batman is and if he's alive. I'll even set you free" I told him.

"Maybe that's not a good idea, Batgirl" Penelope said and looked at her.

"Quiet, Huntress" I hissed at her.

I wasn't really going to set him free. If I did then he'd free the others, and I could end up dead. And when Penelope and I get back to the apartment we're going to have nice long chat about being quiet when I'm busy dealing with criminals. I knew she was a teenager and didn't have experience with anything like this. Now that I look back on that, it wasn't really a smart idea to agree with her becoming my sidekick at the moment.

"He is alive! Bane took him to th-" Before the man could even finish his sentence a bullet went between his eyes.

I screamed and dropped to the ground with wide eyes in surprise. I quickly turned my head to see a giant muscular figure walking slowly towards me. I stood up and glared at the bald masked man. I pushed Penelope behind me to protect her.

"Bane" I spat through gritted teeth.

"It seems the little bat has come out of the cave to hunt with a little friend" Bane said staring at me.

"Where is he?" I asked him.

"Batman?" He asked, "He's where he needs to be. That's all you should worry about at the moment for you are in a great amount of danger along with your, sidekick?"

I grabbed my baton and gripped it tight pressing the electricity button on.

"Really? I thought I was in a small amount of trouble" I told him with sarcasm making him chuckle.

"You hide your fear well, little bat, but I can see you're just a scared, little pathetic girl who doesn't know what to do. So you just go around taking on people who you see as villains" Bane said and my glare harden.

"See? I know. They pick on the weak, hurt and steal from them. I am here to save them from people like you!" I told him.

"Me? I am no thief, and I do not pick on the weak. They cause my hand upon them" He said, "I am just a man who is here to give the people of Gotham there city back" Bane said stopping a few feet in front of me.

"Give? That's what it is? I thought you were taking it over, since that what it looks like to me, King Bane" I told him and was flying backwards a second later.

My back hit the ground. I let out a groan as I sat up holding a hand to my sore cheek. I glared at Bane as he made his way over towards me.

"You better learn to hold that tongue of yours" He said as I stood up on shaking legs as Penelope helped me a little.

"I know how, it's just my choice to hold it or not" I told him and dodge his backhand along with knocking Penelope down.

"I see you have a death wish, Batgirl" Bane said glaring at me.

"I think you're the one with the wish, Bane" I said glaring at him.

I was so screwed. I knew it and I was scared to death. I was playing with the devil and I was about to lose. I shouldn't had brought Penelope with me. She's probably going to be killed now.

Bane threw his fist at me. I dodged right and left, until he backed me up to a wall. His fist went forward towards my head. I dropped to my butt and rolled away. I grabbed Penelope's arm as I got out my mini grappling gun. I ran down the street with Bane on my tail. I shot the gun at a tall building and was soon climbing up it in my escape from Bane with Penelope on my back. While climbing I threw a can of tear gas that I had stolen from one of the men. I paused for a moment and glanced at Bane. He was stumbling around with his hands on his face. I chuckled and continued climbing.

Once reaching the top, Penelope and I jumped off the building onto another roof and kept running, until we dropped down into a small garden that someone had planted behind their apartment. I dropped to my knees in exhaustion with tears falling from my eyes.

My cheek stung horribly, but that wasn't the reason I was crying. The reason I was crying, because of what Gotham had become. Around me I could hear people screaming and shouting like baboons. I could hear scared screams coming from women, men and children who were being chased.

"Who was that man?" Penelope asked me.

"Bane. He's the one who took over Gotham and defeated Batman" I told her putting my mask back on.

"Defeated Batman! Is that even possible?" She asked me a little to loud with wide eyes.

"Quiet and yes it's possible. I saw it myself" I told her.

"I can't believe it" She said shaking her head.

"I can't either, and Huntress, when I'm interrogating someone, be quiet. I wasn't really going to let him go and when I'm fighting don't try to help me stand up, fight back, unless it's Bane. Then you run and leave me. Now repeat" I told her and she nodded.

"Right, be quiet, don't help you, fight back, unless it's Bane and run away leaving you behind" She said, "But I can't leave you behind, Batgirl"

"You can and you will. Now let's go" I told her and we left the garden.

We took the roof tops jumping from one to another until we reached the apartment building. We stopped noticing two men standing in front of a young boy. They had a knife pointed at him.

"Let's see how you are in a knife fight, Huntress" I told her and whistled at the two men.

The two men and young boy looked at me and Huntress. I waved and the two men chuckled.

"What you want babe?" One of the nasty looking men asked smirking at us.

"Oh just a little fun, sugar" I said smirking at him.

"I like the sound of that" He said and the two walked over towards us.

The young boy ran away and I looked over at Penelope. She glanced at me and I nodded her head.

"Well then let's have some fun" Penelope said and took off running at the man.

She kicked him in the gut and punched him in the face. The man fell, but got back up with anger on his face. His partner turned to Penelope's back and got out his knife. I ran at him and punched him in the face. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it until he dropped it to the ground. I kicked it away from him.

"Play fair" I told him and headbutted him.

He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Weakling" I muttered and looked at Penelope flipping the man over her shoulder.

She punched him in the face about three times and the man fell into unconsciousness. I smiled and clapped my hands walking over to her.

"Good job, Huntress" I told her and looked up at me smiling.

"Let's go" I told her and turned to the apartment building.

I took off my mask and put it away along with Penelope's.

Opening the door I was immediately jumped onto. I quickly flipped whoever attacked me to ground and had my fist raised ready to punch whoever it was as my other hand grabbed the person's shirt. I froze seeing John under me. I let go of his shirt and got off of him immediately apologizing.

"Where the hell have you been!? What happened to your face?" John asked once he got off of the floor.

He reached out and touched my left cheek that Bane had hit. I hissed and flinched as he lightly touched my cheek again.

"I thought you were asleep and I was attacked earlier by this crazy muscular man" I told him.

"I was until I woke up from gun shots. Why did you leave? I thought someone kidnapped you!" He said pulling me into a tight hug.

"I-I'm sorry. I went after Penelope when she ran off scared. I got her back though" I told him.

John let go of me and looked at Penelope. She was frowning and looking down at the ground in shame. She was a good actress, she just needed to know how to be a sidekick. In time she will.

"Penelope, you're safe here, and we won't let anything bad happen to you. You don't need to run off" John told her softly.

"I-I know, but what if those men show up again?" She asked him.

"If they do, I won't let them lay a hand on you" John said and Penelope nodded.

I excused myself and walked into the bathroom. I checked my cheek and shook my head seeing a slightly dark purple bruise on my cheek. I could easily hide it with some make-up. I splashed some water on my face and dried my face off with a towel. I then walked out of the room and into John's bedroom and changed into my pajamas. The door opened and Penelope walked in smiling.

"I can't believe you would lie like that to John!" She said quietly.

"Well he can't know about us, and I knew he wouldn't get mad at you for running off. Hope you don't mind I did that" I told her.

"Of course not" She said.

"You did good at acting guilty" I told her as I folded my old clothes.

"Call it a gift" She said shrugging her shoulders.

When morning came, I took a shower to wake me up fully, I walked into the kitchen to find some already made coffee. I grabbed a mug and began to pour the warm brown liquid. I heard footsteps walking on the tile floor of the kitchen. I turned my head slightly to see Gordon.

"Morning Gordon, want some?" I asked him.

"Yes I would. Thank you" He said and sat at the table.

I grabbed a mug and poured the rest of the coffee. I turned around and walked over to the table. I set the mugs down and handed one to Gordon. I sat down and grabbed my own mug sipping on the hot liquid.

"Why did you do it Lily?" Gordon asked in a whisper.

I gave Gordon a weird look wondering what he meant. What did I do? All I could think of asking if he wanted some coffee.

"What are you talking about?" I asked feeling confused.

"I know you put something in the coffee last night, Lily. John doesn't know" Gordon said.

"Oh, I did that because I was worried you two would stay up all night worrying over this whole thing. You need your rest to stay awake and be ready for anything" I told him.

Gordon nodded his head and took a sip of his coffee. I grabbed my mug and took a sip also.

"You shouldn't worry about us, Lily. We're trained police officers" Gordon said.

"You may be trained police officers, but you're still human, Gordon. Don't forget that. We all have our limits" I said and downed the rest of my coffee.

I stood up, walked over to the sink and set the mug down. I walked out the kitchen and into the living room to see it was on the news. I sat on the couch hugging my knees watching men with gun walking around a store where a news reporter and camera man was hiding from some criminals. I closed my eyes as something was being smashed in the store. The T.V was turned off immediately. I opened my eyes and looked over to where the remote was. John stood by the end table wearing a coat and shoes like he was going out.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, I was going out to get some more supplies that's being handed out, drop by the home and check on them, then I'll sneak some supplies down to the cops underground" John said.

"I'm going with you then" I told him and was about to get up off the couch.

John shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Lily, but it's too dangerous to go out there now, especially for a very beautiful woman like yourself" He said making me blush.

"I know it's dangerous, but please let me go with you" I told him and he shook his head.

"I don't want to see you get hurt. I thought I lost you last night when I woke up to find you gone and when those men chased you, I thought I was never going to see you again" He said and I stood up from the couch.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"Be careful out there, John. Tell Nick and Molly I said hi and that I love them" I told him letting him go looking into his face.

John nodded and left the apartment. I waited for five minutes before I threw on my hoodie and shoes.

"Where are you going?" Penelope asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Out" I told her as I opened the door.

I hope this is a smart idea. I thought to myself as I left the apartment to finally see one of those trials.

* * *

**(Flashes of the past and future) This is set into the future a little bit. A week or so later from now.**

* * *

Penelope and I were running across the tops of buildings chasing after a man who knew something about Bane's hide out. We have planned to throw a few tear gas cans into the area and beat some of his men up, so he knows we weren't going to give up without a fight!

"Is that John?" Penelope questioned after we jumped off of a building.

I looked over to where she was pointing and nodded. So that where he had ran off too. When I had woken up a few hours ago, I found out John had snuck out. So I got Penelope and we left to search for him. While we were searching for him, we ran into this guy.

"Should we grab him or continue chasing after this guy?" Penelope asked as we still ran.

"We continue chasing. He's his own person, though I don't like him being out here at night" I told her and she nodded her head.

We chased the man into an alley way. He stopped and turned to us shaking. He got out his gun and shot at us. Penelope jumped out of the way, and I tossed a bat blade at his hand. He dropped his gun to the ground hissing in pain. I ran at him and punched him in the gut. Penelope ran to my side and I let her take care of him. She needed to train anyways.

Penelope let the man dropped to the ground un-conscious. I let out a sigh and rubbed my neck in a little annoyance.

"You weren't suppose to knock him out" I told her and she apologized quickly, "Eh, it's fine. You're still learning the ropes"

I turned around and stopped seeing John. I smirked at seeing his shock expression of seeing Penelope.

"Hello John. I'm surprised to see you here. Got in a fight with your girlfriend?" I asked him.

"Lily's not my girlfriend" He told me and I rolled my eyes, "Who's that?"

"My new sidekick" I told him glancing at Penelope.

"The names Huntress" She told him.

John nodded and walked over towards me. He stopped and looked at me.

"I need to know something, Batgirl" He said.

"And what's that?" I asked him.

"Who are you? Please I won't tell anyone" He said and I chuckled.

All of a sudden John was on the ground with Penelope on top of him bat blade held to neck.

"Don't touch her mask, lover boy" Penelope told him.

I clapped seeing how Penelope reacted, now only if she acted that way towards the bad guy and not towards the guy who's letting us stay with him.

"That's my girl" I said smiling, "Now get off of him"

Penelope got off of John and I helped him up. John dusted himself off glaring at Penelope.

"Now go home, John. It's not safe out here. Bane could be anywhere" I told him and he nodded muttering something about stupid sidekicks.

I turned to Penelope and we left the area back to the apartment so John wouldn't see us gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**I Do Not Own Batman or anything else, except my OC(s)!**

* * *

**AN: Just a little note. There is quite a bit of colorful language in this chapter, mostly towards the end. **

I walked through the crowd until I was in the main front. A man who was probably in his mid-forties sitting in a golden colored chair in the middle of an empty circle shaking. I felt sorry for the man as I saw Dr. Crane sat down behind a high desk. He hit the desk top with a gavel looking down at the man who shook with fear.

"Mr. Francis are you not the CEO of Harperton Inc?" Dr. Crane asked the man.

"Y-Yes, I am, but I've done nothing wrong!" He shouted.

"You are wrong, Mr. Francis. For years you wasted your money on expensive cars, jewelery, slept with women and dumped them like they were yesterday news. You stole from people in 2010, during an insurance fraud that had never proved you guilty! So death or exile?" Dr. Crane said looking at the man.

"I choose neither! This is crazy and insane! I'm not guilty! I'm inno-" The man was cut off by a gun shot.

I looked over to my left at the man who shot him. My eyes went wide when I looked up seeing the bald masked man standing next to the person who was standing next to me.

"No one is innocent, continue on Scarecrow" Bane said.

He was wrong. Not everyone in Gotham is guilty.

I shook my head frowning as another person was dragged out. It was a women this time. She had to be in her mid-twenties.

"P-Please I didn't do anything!" She cried looking up at Dr. Crane, "It was all my father's doing!"

"Quiet, Ms. Francis. You were in on what your Father was doing. You even cheated people with fake charities and donations. So will it be death or exile?" Dr. Crane said smiling at the crying woman.

"E-Exile" She stuttered.

"Sold! To the pretty blonde!" He said hitting the desk with his gavel.

The woman was taken away by some men and a child was brought out. It was a little boy no older than five.

"So Mr. McHale, it says that your Father and Mother owned this nice restaurant that only served people who were worthy to eat there. Do you disagree?" Dr. Crane asked and I couldn't take it.

I stepped out of the crowd and over to the scared little boy. I picked him up and pressed his head onto my shoulder as I glared at Dr. Crane.

"This is madness! He's just a boy" I shouted at him as men with guns surrounded me.

"Ms. Smith, this is not madness, this is business. Now please set the boy down and go back to where you came from before you get yourself killed" Dr. Crane said looking at me.

"I will not leave this boy to die. He has no right to be on trial for what his parents did!" I told him.

"And why do you say that?" He asked smirking a bit as if this entertained him.

"He's only a child! The boy is barely old enough to spell let alone run a restaurant with his parents!" I told him.

"So you're saying he's innocent?" He asked and I nodded my head, "Does anyone else agree?"

Dr. Crane looked at the people around the court room. A few were saying their answer out loud while a lot were nodding there heads.

"Well then by majority rules, Mr. McHale you are innocent" Dr. Crane said hitting his gavel onto the desk.

I let out a sigh and smiled as I walked out of the circle with the boy hugging me. I began to walk away when a big hand grabbed my shoulder spinning me around. My eyes went wide as I looked up to see Bane's masked face.

"Why would you risk your life to save someone like him?" Bane asked me.

"Because not all the people in Gotham are guilty" I told him and spun around walking away quickly.

A few buildings away I set the boy down and looked him over to see if he was hurt any.

"What's your name?" I asked him as I bent down to his height.

"A-Arthur McHale" He said quietly.

"Well Arthur, I'm Lily Smith. How old are you?" I asked him with a smile on my face to try to comfort him.

"Six" He said looking down at his feet.

"Do you know where your parents are?" I asked him and he nodded his head, "Could you take me to them?"

Arthur nodded his head and began to walk the sidewalk. I walked next to him keeping my eyes out for anything that would harm us. Since it was early in the day most of the people were still sleeping or at the trials. Arthur and I walked for about thirty minutes until he came to a stop at what seemed to be a cemetery. I frowned as I saw two bodies lying on the ground.

"Are those your parents?" I asked him and he nodded his head.

"Some men chased us into the cemetery. They shot my parents and took me to that place" He said sadly and I picked him up hugging him.

"You're safe now, Arthur" I told him as I walked away from the cemetery carrying him.

I walked through the city, until I reached the boys home. I knocked on the door and stood back holding Arthur on my hip. The door opened quickly and I frowned seeing John staring at me shaking his head.

"You can't keep me locked up in the apartment, John" I told him as I walked inside with Arthur.

"I know" He said shutting the door, "Who's the kid?"

I set Arthur down and he latched onto my hand.

"This is Arthur McHale. Arthur this is my best friend, John Blake. He won't hurt you" I told the boy as he stared at John.

John bent down and smiled at Harold.

"Hey buddy, it's okay. You're safe now" John said softly and Arthur let go of my hand.

John stood up and gestured for Arthur and me to go on into the home. Arthur stopped at the door as he looked at all the children and people who had been staying here. I turned around and held out my hand to Arthur. He walked over to me and grabbed onto my hand again.

I walked him over to where Nick and Mark was at with Molly who was telling them a story. Molly stopped telling her story and smiled at me.

"I was wondering when you were going to sneak out and come here" She said smiling at me and then frowned looking at Arthur, "Who is this?

"Molly, this Arthur" I told her.

"Hello Arthur. It's nice to meet you, why don't you sit down and play with Nick and Mark. They are really nice boys" Molly said and Arthur looked up at me asking permission.

"It's okay Arthur" I told him and he smiled up at me letting go of my hand.

I smiled seeing him play with Nick and Mark. He was going to be okay here with them around him. Molly stood up from the rocking chair she sat in and walked over to me.

"I heard from John that you've been saving people lately" She said smiling and I nodded.

"I can't help it. Arthur was on trial earlier today and was about to be killed because of his parents. I was there and proved them wrong, that he was innocent" I told her.

"You are a wonderful woman, Lily, but also a stupid one" She said, "You can't risk your life to save everyone"

"I know, but I can't help it, Molly. It's in my bones to help the innocent" I told her.

"It'll be the death of you, my child" She said and I shook my head.

Molly let out a sigh and looked to her left where an old woman was motioning for her. I smiled and told her to go on. She patted my hand and smiled before walking away to her friend. I walked up the staircase until I reached the top. The cool air blew causing my hair to fly around. I let out a sigh remembering the last time that I was up there. Gotham wasn't in chaos, it was normal.

"There you are" I heard John say as I looked out at the ghost like city.

I turned and smiled at him as he walked over towards me. He stopped next to me and looked out at the city.

"It looks so un-real" I whispered and I could see him nod his head out of the corner of my eye, "It feels like a nightmare sometimes"

"Yeah, but sometimes it feels like a dream" He said and I looked at with my eyebrows knitted together, "When I'm with you that is"

I blushed and bit my bottom lip as he smiled.

"I don't know how long we got, Lily, if we, if I don't survive this I want you to know something" He said and turned towards me.

John grabbed my hands and began to lean forward. I held my breath as he closed his eyes. I didn't know what to do. Do I lean forward? Do I stop him? Do I want to stop him? I couldn't make up my mind. I stood there, until we heard gun fire. John stopped and looked down at the street where the shooting was coming from.

"I-Is that Batgirl?" He asked and my eyes went wide.

"Can't be" I said looking down at the street to see a black cape flying behind the young girl running.

_I'm going to kill her!_ I thought as I took off running to the door.

I flew down the stairs and ran out of the home heading for the street where I saw Penelope running towards. I could see her running with about five men after her. I gritted my teeth and got out my gun. I shot at a few making them fall to the ground. I passed them as I kept following her. I shot the rest and tackled her to the ground.

"What were you thinking!?" I asked her.

"I-I wanted to see what it was like to be you" She said staring at me with wide eyes.

I shook my head and stood up. I pulled her up and dragged her into an alley away from those men and to be out of sight from anyone.

"Do you have a death wish? Bane is looking for Batgirl probably and here you are wearing one of my capes! And this outfit!" I growled at her.

I couldn't believe my eyes at what Penelope was wearing. She was wearing a tight black leather tank top with a deep v cut, and black leather pants with knee length high heel boots.

"I don't have a death wish! I want to help people! Save people like you do and what's wrong with my outfit?" She shouted loudly.

I covered her mouth and dragged her behind a dumpster when I heard some men running around.

"Be quiet!" I whispered in her ear, "You're too reckless. You'll only get you and someone killed. You need to be trained on being silent and not seen. Also your outfit is very revealing"

"Train me then, and it's not that revealing, it's just my stomach and some cleavleage. You know to distract the men" She whispered.

"I was planning on training you and we'll speak about your outfit later" I told her as I checked around the dumpster.

The men were gone and was no where to be seen. I walked out from behind the dumpster and turned to her.

"Are you wearing anything under your outfit?" I asked her and she nodded.

"My underwear" She said and I groaned.

"Always wear a tank top and shorts. Not just your underwear. What if you have to get out of it quickly? Are you going to parade around Gotham showing everyone your bra and panties?" I asked her and she crossed her arms looking away from.

Typical teenagers. Always doing something before thinking about it. I told her to stay there in the alley and hide behind the dumpster if anyone comes around. I walked the streets until I came across a broken window of a clothing store. I walked inside and grabbed a shirt, and pants that looked like it would fit Penelope. I walked out of the store and quickly made it back to the alley where Penelope was hiding behind the dumpster.

"Here, I think these might fit" I told her tossing the shirt and pants at her.

She grabbed them and looked at them groaning.

"These are so not my colors" She complained and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on, they're the only thing I could get in your size" I told her and she began to change.

I turned my back to her so I could give her some privacy and make sure no one was going to be showing up. When she was dressed I put the batsuit that I had first worn when I had first became Batgirl, into a bag I had taken from the store.

"Come on, John's probably going crazy since I ran off to save you, again" I told her as I walked out of the alley with her following me.

We walked to the boys home and I stopped seeing John with Father Riley. They were at gun point by two men and a woman was standing close by. I looked at Penelope and told her to stay there, while I walked over to them carefully.

"Just give us all your supplies and we won't hurt you" One of the men said with a shaking hand on his gun.

"We have children in there who need it, if we had any to spare we would give you it" Father Riley said calmly.

"I don't care about them! I have take care of my sister here! And my brother!" The man said angrily nodding at the man next to him and the young woman behind him.

I looked at John who was looking at me with a face that told me to get out of there. I shook my head at him.

"Phillip!" The girl shouted as she looked to where John was staring.

The man who hadn't spoken to John turned quickly with his gun aimed at me.

"Hey! Don't you dare aim that gun at her!" John shouted and Father Riley held him back.

I raised my hands up and stopped walking.

"Please just leave. We have nothing to give you" I told them.

"Shut up!" Phillip shouted at me and made his way over to me.

He grabbed me and spun me around so my back was to him. He pressed the barrel of his gun against my head. Phillip then turned to his brother.

"It seems this girl is special to that guy, Will" He said, "Why not do a little trading"

"Let go of her! You son of a bitch!" John shouted and began to trash against Father Riley's hold.

"John, stop" I told him and he stopped thrashing looking at me with a scared look on his face, "Like I said we have nothing to give"

"Shut up" Phillip said pushing the gun into my head.

I bit my bottom lip in anger. John glared at Phillip.

"So what's it going to be, John? The girl or the supplies. I really don't mind taking the girl" Phillip said and sniffed my hair, "Mm, strawberries"

I had enough of this discussing man. I stomped on his foot and slammed the back of my head into face. He shot the gun which he had moved away from my head. I grabbed his hand that held the gun and twisted it until he dropped it onto the ground. I pushed him away and grabbed the gun aiming it at him.

"On your knees! Mother Fucker!" I shouted at him.

He laughed and walked towards me shaking his head.

"I said on your knees, you piece of shit!" I shouted.

"You can't shoot someone. You don't have it in your blood" He said smirking.

I aimed the gun at his foot and shot it. He screamed and dropped to the ground.

"Phillip!" The girl shouted and I looked at her.

"Stay there!" I shouted at her.

She stopped and I felt bad seeing the tears fall from her eyes.

"You! Will was it?" I asked looking at the guy who had been aiming the gun at John and Father Riley was now aiming his gun at me.

The man nodded and I smirked seeing John sneak up behind him. John jumped on him and grabbed the gun from his hand. He aimed it at Will as he stood up walking over towards me.

"You two" I said looking at Will and his Sister, "Over there. Now"

I nodded for them to go over to where Phillip was. They ran over to him and bent down to him.

"Take him inside. I'm sure someone can fix him up" I told them.

They looked at me confused.

"We're not evil. I was just protecting myself" I told them as Will picked up his brother, "Now hurry before he bleeds to death"

Will and his Sister walked inside quickly with Father Riley. I dropped the gun and let out a shaky sigh. I just shot a man in the foot. Before I knew it John arms were around me pulling me into him. I hugged him back and laid my head on his chest.

"Don't do something stupid like ever again" He muttered as he laid his chin on top of my head.

"I can't make any promises" I told him and I heard Penelope clear her throat.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment, but um some men and that camo-thing are coming this way" Penelope said walking over to us.

"Shit" John said looking behind him to see.

We let go of each other and quickly walked into the home. John watched through the peep hole in the door while I was on my knees looking out through the mail slot. There were a few men surrounding the camo-tumbler. One of them must had heard the gun shot and came here to check it out, or they were on patrol for police that's manage to escape there sight.

When they were gone, John backed away and I stood up.

"Are they gone?" Penelope asked and we nodded.

"What are you doing out of the apartment, Penelope?" John asked her.

"Getting some fresh air" She said nervously.

"John go and check on those people, while I scold Penelope for leaving" I told him and he nodded walking away.

God I felt like a Mother.

"I had no idea that you would shoot him in the foot! That was so co-" Penelope began, but stopped seeing the look I gave her.

"You have any idea how dangerous it is for you to be out here all alone? You could had been captured by those men or taken to those trials and be killed. Penelope, you have to be more careful" I told her and she frowned crossing her arms across her chest.

"You can't treat me like I'm some kid, Lily. I can take care of myself" She said and I shook my head.

"Can you? Have you seen what's it like out there? We're lucky, unlike others. People are living in abandon cold trashed apartments! You have no idea what it's like to be out there!" I told her my voice getting louder by the second.

"You act like you know what it's like out there, but you don't! You've been staying in John's apartment while people are being shot and killed! My parents are dead and I'm acting like it's okay when it's not!" She shouted with tears coming to her eyes and began to let out sobs.

I frowned and pulled her into a hug. She latched onto me crying. I rubbed her back to comfort her.

"It's okay, Penelope. Let it all out" I told her knowing the pain she felt.

We stood there for a while until she began to hiccup. I patted her hair down and took her to the staircase so she could sit down. I sat next to her.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you, Penelope" I said quietly, "I got carried away and..."

I trailed off as I noticed she wasn't paying attention. I patted her shoulder and stood. I walked into the main room where John was handing Will a blanket. I walked over to him and gave him a smile.

"Everything okay? I heard shouting" He said looking at me as Will walked over to his sister and brother who had a bandaged foot.

"Yeah, I just got carried away with my anger" I told him and moved some of my hair away.

"That's not good" John said knowing from experience that an angry me wasn't good.

Over the month of staying with him during this whole thing we had our fair share of arguments. We would make-up that same day. Gordon thought it was funny when we had our arguments.

"So is everything okay now? How's Phillips foot?" I asked him glancing at the man.

"Everything okay. They're going to be staying here until Phillip is fully healed. His foot didn't get hurt that bad. The bullet went through, but no real damage done" John said and I nodded, "I can't believe you actually shot him"

"Well I was protecting myself and he was a creep. Strawberries, I can't help it's my favorite shampoo!" I said and John chuckled.

"It does smell good" John said and I blushed looking at him.

"Have you been using some?" I asked him smirking a bit.

John shook his head.

"No, but I smelled it earlier" He said and then let out a sigh, "I have to go. Sneaks some supplies down to Ross and the others"

"Can I come?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Just stay here with Penelope and the others. When I get back we can go back to the apartment. I'm sure Gordon's all lonely" John said and I nodded.

John turned around and grabbed a basket with some twine tied around it. He left the home.


	14. Chapter 14

**I Do Not Own Batman or anything else, except my OC(s)!**

* * *

It was snowing now. A couple of weeks had passed since I saved Arthur from the trials. During the day I would take Penelope up onto the roof and train. Teach her about my weapons and gave her some bat blades. She was really good at using them. She had also gotten her own weapon a bow staff, but at the moment it just a metal pipe that she had broken off of a building.

"Good, good. Now aim a little higher" I told her as I taught her some punches, "Now turn around jumping a little and bring your fist down with all your strength"

She did as she was told and I smiled seeing the dummy made from an old broom stick and pillow with a bucket head fall to the ground.

"Excellent. Now all you need to learn is to hide, and know when to jump in and help" I told her as I picked the dummy up.

"I am good at hiding, and I know when to jump in and help you" She said, "Please let me come with you tonight! I want to kick some as...butt"

I shook my head and handed her a cloth to tie around her eyes. She put around her head and I quietly walked around her.

"Where am I?" I asked her on her left.

She quickly turned to her right.

"Wrong, you have to practice more, Penelope" I told her and headed over towards the door.

As I touched the door handle a golden bat blade struck just above my hand.

"Or I could had been tricking you until you let your guard down" She said taking the blindfold off.

I rolled my eyes shaking my head smiling. She was going to be going out into the city with me in no time if she kept it up.

"Don't be so cocky, Penelope, it'll turn around and bite you in your tail" I told her, "Now let's go get some hot coco, I'm freezing!"

I opened the door and walked into the apartment building with Penelope close behind. We took the stairs until we reached John's apartment. We walked in taking off our coats, scarfs and gloves.

"Playing in the snow again?" John asked and we nodded, "You two are going to end up sick"

I rolled my eyes,

"Quit being an old worry wort, darling" I said smirking at him patting his cheek a bit as I made my way to the kitchen.

"You won't be saying that when I have to bring you chicken noodle soup in bed" He called out and I smiled.

"Mm that doesn't actually sound like a bad idea" I said as I began to make the hot chocolate.

I could hear him chuckle as I stirred the hot liquid. When it was done I brought Penelope her mug and sat down on the couch sipping at it.

"I can't believe Christmas is going to be here in two weeks. Do you think Gotham will be saved by then?" Penelope asked me and I frowned.

"I-I don't know. I hope so" I told her.

"I do too. If it does are you going to get me a present?" She asked me and I laughed.

"Even if Gotham is still like this. I'm getting everyone a gift" I told her, "It may not be expensive or cool, but it's the thought that counts"

She nodded and the power came on. Penelope quickly grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. She quickly turned it to MTV and I let out a sigh as it showed the TV show _Jersey Shore_. I hated that show with a passion! I got up and from the couch finishing off my hot coco. I walked into the kitchen and rinse my mug out before heading into John's room that we shared.

"I don't see how Penelope can stand watching trash like that" I said shaking my head to see John taking his shirt off.

"She watching _Jersey Shore _again?" He asked grabbing a shirt that was placed on his dresser and I nodded laughing a bit.

"You know ever since she came here, I feel like a Mother. Always scolding her and complaining about the way she acts, what she watches and what she wears. God, now I know how my Mother felt!" I said and fell backwards onto the bed with my arms spread out.

"Well from what I can see, you're an excellent Mother" John chuckled and laid backwards on the bed next to me.

I moved my arms and rested them on my stomach.

"I'm twenty-seven with a sixteen year old daughter" I laughed.

"And I'm thirty with a sixteen year old daughter" He laughed.

"Are we actually playing Mom and Dad now?" I asked him turning my head to the side to look at him.

"Yes, we are and Gordon can be the Grandfather who lives with us" He said looking at me causing me to laugh.

"I'd like to have a life like that. You know have a husband and a kid or two, no three. Maybe I'll adopt a couple" I said staring at the ceiling, "If I have a son, I'll name him after his father and if I have a girl, well I figure something out for her name. I always liked the name Emma"

"That sounds like a good life. I hope it happens to you" He said and I looked at him.

"What about you? Any plans or wishes on having a family?" I asked him.

"Well I want to have a family. A nice, beautiful brown haired wife, who is a great cook and cares for her family and others, who uses this amazing strawberry shampoo. I would like to have some children, doesn't matter what as long as they're healthy and alive" He said looking over at me.

"It sounds like you were describing me, John" I told him.

"I was" He said and my eyes went wide slightly, "But marriage and kids will be a long way from now. It's just that I like you a lot, Lily"

John sat up and looked down at me. I sat up too hating having this conversation, but also loving it at the same time. I hated it because I didn't know if I was going to turn him down because of Batgirl, and I was loving it because I loved hearing him tell me his feelings.

"These past few months, I have grown to love you and I can't see my life ever going back to normal without you in it" He said, "And now that we could die any day, I don't want to waste another day without telling you my feelings that I have for you"

I bit my bottom lip and looked down at my hands having a inward debt on rather I tell him my feelings or break his heart and mine.

"John, like you said these past few months I have grown a certain feeling for you also, but I don't know if I can be with you" I took a breath and exhaled, "B-Batgirl told me about you two"

"Lily, it was just a kiss. It was in the heat of the moment. I was an idiot and slightly drunk" He said and grabbed my hands, "Your the only one in my heart"

My heart melted away as I looked into his eyes. I smiled.

"You promise you don't have any feelings for her except for friendship?" I asked him.

"Pinky promise" He said holding his pinky up.

I held out my pinky and he wrapped his around mine. He then leaned in and pressed his lips against mine softly. I felt fireworks, unlike the last time I kissed him.

"So you'll be with me?" He asked and I nodded smiling, "Good because if you had said no, I'd lock you away in a tower until you said yes"

"Mm, and I'll just break out of it. You know how I am when I'm told to stay somewhere" I told him and he nodded.

"Yes I do, but that's one thing I like about you" He said and smiled before kissing me again.

He stood up when there was a knock on our door. John quickly walked over and opened the door. Penelope was standing there looking like he saw a ghost.

"What's wrong?" John asked and I stood up.

"Gordon's gone!" She said and John ran out of the room.

I followed after him grabbing a coat and scarf. John quickly threw on his coat and shoes. I put on my boat and ran after John. He took two steps at a time till he reached the bottom.

"John wait up!" I shouted at him.

He stopped and turned to me.

"Go back, Lily. I'll find him and bring him back. Stay with Penelope" He said and I shook my head.

"I'm not letting you go out there by yourself! Bane and his men are becoming more active while everyone else is becoming less!" I told him.

"Lily, please go back inside" He said and I let out a sigh getting an idea.

"Okay, just be careful out there" I told him and walked back up the stairs.

Inside the apartment I grabbed my duffel bag and pulled out my suit. I quickly un-dress and threw on a pair of shorts and some leggings before putting the suit on. I grabbed my mask and put it on.

"Can I come?" She asked and I nodded thinking that I should see how she is now that she had some training.

"Get dress quickly" I told her.

She nodded and grabbed her suit that I was letting her use. It was my old Halloween outfit that I had painted the yellow bat symbol on. Now it was a dark purple bat. She placed a dark purple domino mask that she found at an old costume store, on her face once putting the suit on.

"Tell me when life gets back to normal, I get my own suit like that" She said looking at mine.

"You will" I told her and jumped out of the window.

Since Penelope didn't have a cape like mine, She took the fire escape down.

"Show off" She muttered to me when she made it to the bottom.

"Let's go" I told her after grabbing my baton from the bike that was still hidden.

We ran the streets until we were stopped by some men. Penelope let out an audible gulp and I mouthed to her to run. She did and I threw some flash bangs at them, before running after her. Catching up to her I nodded at an alley. We turned to it and ran down it before taking a small passage behind the buildings around the men.

We stopped in front of an empty bank. I sat on the stairs to catch my breath that was burning my lungs from the cold air.

"So how am I doing so far?" She asked me.

"Good" I said and stood up quickly after hearing a door shut behind me.

"Batgirl?" I heard a voice that I hadn't heard in so long asked me like he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Mr. Fox it's good to see that you're alive. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Come inside quickly. It's not safe out here" He said and I nodded.

Penelope and I followed him inside the empty lobby of the bank. He took us to an elevator and we rode up.

"So what's going on?" I asked him.

"Not here" He said and I nodded once again.

Mr. Fox stepped out and we followed him to an office. He shut the door behind him and locked it. Penelope and I watched him.

"Mr. Fox what is going on?" I asked him.

"There's not much time left, Batgirl. Bane has a nuclear bomb and it will go off in forty-six days killing everyone in Gotham" He said making my eyes go wide and Penelope gasped.

"How do you know this?" I asked him.

"Because I was there when he took it. I was the one who built it" He said.

"You built a nuclear bomb? Why?" Penelope asked and I gave her look to be quiet.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Mr. Fox asked looking at the girl.

"Huntress, Bat girls new sidekick" She said.

"Sidekick?" Mr. Fox asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Can't I have one?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"I suppose you can. Batman would never have one, so I figured you'd be the same" He said and I nodded.

"So why did you build a nuclear bomb?" I asked him.

"Well it wasn't suppose to be a bomb. When I built it, it was suppose to be fusion reactor, the very first of it's kind" He began, "Bane turned up and turned it into a bomb, disconnecting it from the reactor"

"And so he can detonate it when ever he likes" I said and Mr. Fox nodded.

"He can, but as the device's fuel cells decay, it's becoming increasingly unstable...until the point of detonation" He said and my stomach felt like it dropped.

"And it'll go off in forty-six days" I said and looked down at the ground.

"Is there a way to make the fusion reactor stable again?" Penelope asked and Mr. Fox nodded his head.

"If I can reconnect it to the reactor" Mr. Fox said.

"Where is the bomb at? So we can get it back to the reactor?" I asked him.

"It'll be hard to get, Batgirl. Bane has it in one of three well guarded armored trucks moving around the city. It's hard to pinpoint which one is actually carrying it" He said and I hissed out a curse.

"I thought you knew about all of this" He said and I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"The other day, the cop that helped you save Gotham from the Riddler and the Penguin showed up here. I figured he'd told you about all of this" He said and I couldn't believe John had kept this from me.

"I haven't been around Blake in a while. I've been busy lately" I told him and he nodded.

"Well you better get going, before someone sees you two here" He said and I nodded.

Penelope and I left the bank quickly and went back to the apartment. I changed back into my regular clothes and sat on the couch crossing my arms.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me about finding Mr. Fox and the other employees of Wayne Enterprises in that bank! And about the nuclear bomb that Bane has!" I ranted angrily as Penelope walked out of the bathroom with her suit in hand.

"Maybe he didn't want too worry you" She said.

"I don't know what to do, Penelope" I said closing my eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"About the bomb. Do I find it and try to reconnect it to the reactor thing? Or do I do nothing and live out the rest of my days like a coward that I am?" I asked her and felt a smack across my face.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was angry and glaring at me.

"Of course you find it! You can't give up, because it seems hard to do! We're the guardians of Gotham! We protect our city from evil scum like Bane!" She said and I nodded.

"You're right, Penelope. We have to get that bomb, but how? We have no way on finding which vehicle has the bomb in it" I said and she frowned seeing that I was right.

"We'll find a way" She said and I nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

**I Do Not Own Batman or anything else, except my OC(s)!**

* * *

Twenty-three days had passed. It was now day eighty-four since Gotham was taken over by Bane. During the last twenty-three days, John has been going off on his own into the city doing things that I had no idea about. He would even take Gordon with him leaving me and Penelope alone in the apartment. During that time, Penelope and I would go out into the city, check on Mr. Fox, who promised Penelope that one day when the city was back to normal will make her a new suit.

When we weren't visiting Mr. Fox asking him about the bomb or how we could find it, we decided to track the three trucks. It was easy to see their routes and memorized it. When everyone was back at the apartment, we acted like a family. I'd cook a meal, sometimes a can of soup or a burger if John got to the supply store quick enough. Penelope would set the table while Gordon and John spoke in the living room, but sometimes they would help out in the kitchen. Of course John wasn't allowed to help with the cooking. I found out that Gordon was a decent cook. Specially with burgers.

As the days went by John and I had grown closer. We told Gordon and Penelope the good news about us becoming a couple. They were happy and Penelope shouted out a finally.

"We should go now, Gordon. The supermarket should have some new supplies to get" He said giving Gordon a look and I knew something big was going to happen.

Gordon nodded and stood up. They left and I told Penelope to stay in the apartment while I followed them. She of course had no choice but the stay. She had sprung her wrist the day before after punching a wall by accident. Penelope complained as I shut the door. I silently followed the two men as they made their way to the store. It was filled with men and I saw Foley among them.

"How can we trust you?" Foley asked a man.

"They don't have any choice" Gordon said as he and John emerge from the back of the room.

I quickly hid behind a crate and watched them speak to one another.

"Commissioner Gordon? Captain Jones, Special Forces" The man who Foley spoke to said.

"Captain, glad to have you here" Gordon said looking at the man.

"How many of you are there?" Captain Jones asked.

"Dozens. I'd rather not say exactly. But the men trapped underground number almost three thousand" Gordon said.

"What kind of shape they're in?" He asked.

"They've been getting water, food" Gordon said.

"Could we break them out?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. Take out the mercenaries guarding the outflow south of Ackerman Park, blow the rubble, you've got a hole big enough for ten at a time. I'm in contact with my partner. They're waiting for the day" John said.

"Men who haven't seen daylight for three months?" A man next to Captain Jones said.

"Men with automatic weapons who haven't seen daylight in three months" John said.

"What about the bomb? The satellites can't see any radiation hot spots..." Captain Jones began, but Gordon cut him off.

"They keep it on a truck. It must have a lead-lined roof. They move it constantly" Gordon told him.

"But you know the truck?" Captain Jones asked.

"They've got three of them. The routes don't vary much" Gordon said.

"What about the trigger man?" Captain Jones asked.

"No leads. It's a bluff. Bane wouldn't give control of that bomb to someone else" Gordon said.

"We can't take that chance. Until we have the trigger man, we just track the device, smuggle men over" Captain Jones said.

"While Gotham lives under a warlord, like in some failed state?" John asked him.

"Dial it back, officer. This situation is unprecedented. We can't do anything to risk millions of lives" Captain Jones said.

John whispered something Gordon.

"Captain, things are more complicated than you think. There's somebody you need to meet. Blake?" Gordon said and looked at John.

John nodded his head and began to lead Captain Jones and his men up the stairs, until I accidentally knocked over a crate. Captain Jones and his men pulled out pistols hidden on them and aimed them at me. I gulped and raised my hands up.

"Lower your guns!" John said pushing pass the men and stood in front of me.

They did and looked at me as John turned around.

"What are you doing here, Lily?" He asked me.

"I was curious as to where you and Gordon went to, so I followed" I told him and he shook his head.

"So you left Penelope all alone at the apartment?" He asked me and I nodded.

"She can take care of herself" I told him.

"She has a sprang wrist. I don't think she can fight off anyone" He said, but he was wrong.

She was trained to fight, even before I met and trained her. So I think Penelope could fight off someone.

"I'm sorry, but I want to help you all out" I told him and looked into his eyes.

He let out a sigh.

"Fine, but stay here with Gordon. I'll be back" He said and kissed me.

"You can't get rid of me that easy, John. I'm coming with you" I told him and he let out a sigh.

"This is dangerous, Lily and you aren't train for something like this" He said.

"Your husband is right, Ma'am. You aren't trained and it's dangerous of you to come with us" Captain Jones said and we both blushed at him mistaking John as my husband.

"He's actually my boyfriend" I told him.

"My apologize, Ma'am" He said.

"None, taken and I'm going. If you like it or not" I said and looked at John, "Well are we going or not?"

John let out a sigh and began to walk up the stairs. I followed him as did Captain Jones and his men. John lead us to the bank where Mr. Fox and the Wayne Enterprises employees were at. We walked into the bank and over to the elevator. We rode up to the offices and got out.

"I was up here looking for a vantage point. Found the people who run the corporation who owns it living here" John said as we stood in a office with cots and make-shift furnishings.

"How come you didn't tell me about this?" I asked him.

"I'll explain later" He whispered and I nodded.

"Which corporation?" Captain Jones asked.

"Wayne Enterprises" Mr. Fox said.

I turned to see him standing with a woman, I didn't know.

"Captain, meet Mr. Fox. Mr. Fox, I'd like you to brief the Captain" John said.

"Miss Tate is fully aware of the situation" Mr. Fox said after Captain Jones looked at the woman.

"And as CEO of Wayne Enterprises, I have to take responsibility for it" Ms. Tate said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, Captain, we built it" She said.

"You built the bomb?" Captain Jones asked.

"It was built as a fusion reactor. The first of its kind. Bane turned the core into a bomb, then disconnected it from the reactor" He said and listened to him explain to Captain Jones and his men about the bomb and that we had about twenty-three days left.

At that John grabbed my hand and squeezed it in a comforting gesture. I gave him a small smile when he glanced at me. He thought this was the first time I heard about this, but he was wrong.

When they were done speaking, me, John, Captain Jones and his men walked into the elevator. When it stopped and the doors open Captain Jones exit the elevator with his men following him along with John and I. When we made it halfway across the floor all hell broke loose. Mercenaries blasted into the bank with machine guns. We were ambushed. John dives back into the elevator after pushing me into it since I was closer to them.

John runs out of the elevator and I was on his tail when it reached the top.

"Fox, somebody sold us out!" John shouted as we ran.

"Take Miranda" Mr. Fox said and John grabs Miranda.

He then heads for the back stairs with me following them. Mercenaries jump out of the elevator, firing high.

"DOWN ON THE FLOOR!" The men shout as I looked back before going down the stairs I see Mr. Fox freeze and then lower himself to the ground.

I shut the door and ran down the stairs. I caught up with John and Miranda. When we took the exit, we ran away quickly back to the supermarket.

"We were ambushed" John said as he told Gordon about what had happened, "The special forces were killed on the spot. I pushed Lily into the elevator before jumping in there myself. We rode up and I only had time to tell Fox that somebody had sold us out. He told me to take Ms. Tate and we took the back stairs. I don't know what happened to Fox" John said.

"They took him" I said from where I stood.

A few tears fell down my cheek. John walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him and fought back a sob.

"You two go back home, I'll take care of things here" Gordon said.

"Are you sure? I could take Lily there and come back" John began, but Gordon shook his head.

"She needs you to be with her. Go on, son" Gordon said and John nodded before leading me out of the store.

John and I walked back to the apartment. Penelope was asleep on the couch with a spoon of chocolate cake icing on her cheek. I let out a sigh and took the spoon and container of icing. I walked into the kitchen and set the spoon in the sink and put the icing away.

"I told her eating icing will be bad for her and it'll ruin her appetite for dinner" I muttered as I wiped her cheek off.

She moved a little in her sleep and muttered something about shoes. I shook my head and placed a blanket over her. I turned the light off and walked into the kitchen where John was drinking something.

"Is that whiskey?" I asked him as he drunk from the bottle.

He nodded and took another drink.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked him sitting at the table across from him.

"I took it from you that one night when I found you drunk" He said setting the bottle on the table, "I kept it figuring it might come in handy one day"

I nodded and took the bottle. I took a sip and coughed at the burning sensation. John took the bottle and laughed.

"Still not a drinker" He said and took a drink.

"Nope and I see you are. You're practically chugging the stuff!" I said waving my hand at him.

"I used to be a drinker when I was in my late teens early twenties. I smoked a little, grew my hair out real long" He said and I nodded trying to imagine John with long hair.

"And I see that changed" I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, I grew out of it and became a police officer. I figured I could get revenge for my father's murder by cleaning up Gotham, instead of wasting my life away" He said.

"Well I like this John, you better stay him" I said and he nodded with a smile.

"I will as long as you stay like this" He said and I nodded.

"Nothing's going to change me" I told him.

He nodded smiling and took another drink of the bottle. I let out a sigh and took the bottle from him.

"To much of that and you'll be puking your guts out tonight and hung over tomorrow" I told him and put the bottle away.

He nodded and let out a yawn. I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You should go take a nap, John" I told him and he shook his head.

"I'll be fine" He said.

"Oh come on John. A nap's not going to kill you" I said and he let out a sigh.

"You're not going to stop until I do" He said and I nodded, "Fine, I'll go take a nap. Just don't go running off"

"I won't" I told him.

He nodded and walked out of the kitchen and to his bedroom. When a few minutes passed and after checked to see if he was asleep, I left the apart to the abandon stock exchange building where the courts were going on. Mr. Fox had to be there. I was sure of it.


	16. Chapter 16

**I Do Not Own Batman or anything else, except my OC(s)!**

* * *

Walking into the building I was shocked to see it was empty, well almost. Dr. Crane was there sitting at his high desk. He looked up from some papers with a glare, but it went away when he saw me. He smiled and rested his chin on his hands.

"Well this is a surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you again, but you seem to be the one who pops out of no where" He said, "Well you're late for today's trial. No kids were killed, Bane stopped those seeing that you were right. They're innocent of what their parents did"

I smiled at that.

"That's good to hear, it seems he has a heart. A very very small one, but one none the less" I said stopping in the middle of the room looking up at Dr. Crane, "I'm actually here to see you, Dr. Crane"

"Please call me Johnathan or John" He said smiling down at me.

I bit my bottom lip. Calling him John would be too weird. So Johnathan would do.

"Johnathan, got it" I said nodding my head.

"So why are you here to see me? I'm just a judge" He said.

"I need a favor" I said, "It's tiny"

"What is it?" He asked looking at me.

"I need to know where Lucious Fox is being held" I told him.

"Hm, what will you do to re-pay me?" He asked smirking.

_Not kick your ass_ I thought to myself.

"I could get you anything you want" I said and he shook his head.

"I bet you can, but if you hadn't notice there's no cops in this city that can stop me from stealing anything. So" He said giving me a questioning look.

"I'll tell you who Batgirl is" I told him and he smirked.

"Really? Who is she?" He asked.

"A girl that goes by the name Helen Peppersville. She's staying in the old abandon ice cream factory down in the narrows. Away from most people and less noticeable sneaking in and out dressed in that ridiculous outfit" I told him.

"Well then you deserve an award for telling me this. Bane has locked him in the basement. There are men guarding him and others" He said and walked down from his desk, "I must go now. To see if what you said was true"

I nodded and walked out of the building with him. We went our different ways. He headed for the narrows and I was heading the opposite of him. When I was a few blocks away I stopped and hid until he was out of sight. When he was I walked back to the building and searched around for the basement.

After finding the basement I open the door and walk down the stairs. At the bottom I stopped and raised my hands as men were pointing guns at me.

"Easy boys, I'm just the messenger. Bane needs him" I said nodding at Mr. Fox.

"So he sent a girl down to get him? Get lost sweet heart before I shoot you" One of the gun men said.

I glared at him.

"Is that any way to speak to Bane's sister?" I asked him and his eyes squinted at me.

I know it was a very bad lie, but the guy might fall for it. If not then, well I'll find out.

"He doesn't have a sister" He said.

"How would you know? Does he tell you everything?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"So, do I have to leave this place, go back to Bane and tell him you won't let me get Fox. That will go so well when he has to come here and kill you for your stupidity" I said and the man nodded.

"Right, sorry miss. I didn't know" He said and walked over Mr. Fox.

He grabbed him and pushed him over towards me. I smiled at the man as I gently grabbed a hold of Mr. Fox's arm and walked up the stairs with him.

"You're the girl who was with Blake at the bank. So you're the one who sold us out" He said and I shook my head.

"No, I didn't. I just told those bozo's that lie so I could get you out of here. It's the least I can do since you made me a suit and all" I told him hoping he caught on to what I was saying.

"So you're her" He said and I nodded, "I always wondered, but aren't you Alfred's granddaughter, Lily?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes" I said and I opened the door and looked around.

A Tumbler and men went by. They stopped and I groaned.

"We're trapped" I told him.

"You don't have to do this, Lily. You don't have to risk your life to save me" He said.

"I've been told that a lot, but it's up to me when and who I want to die for" I told him.

"And who do you want to die for?" He asked.

"The good and the innocent. I'm Gotham's protector and it's guardian" I said walking around looking for an exit.

I cursed as I saw one. It was an opened window. Slightly high off the ground. It would be easy to escape from for me that is, but it wouldn't be for Mr. Fox.

"You better go, I'll stay here. I won't be going on trial for awhile now. Bane needs me for some reason" Mr. Fox said and I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving you" I told him and the doors to the bank opened.

My eyes went wide when I saw Bane walk in. He stopped seeing Mr. Fox and me.

"What are you doing out of the basement? And you, who are you?" He asked us.

"Shit" I whispered.

"Take Mr. Fox back into the basement" He told one man, "And grab the girl"

One of his men grabbed Mr. Fox, while another came at me. I jumped onto a desk and ran across it until I got to the edge. I jumped grabbing the window. I pulled myself up and put my leg through it. I looked back at Mr. Fox who gave me a look to run. I jumped from the window and landed on my knees. I let out a hiss as I pushed myself up. I ran limping down an alley way when I heard door crash open near by.

I ran quicker, and jumped through an open window of an abandon house. It was a disaster inside. Furniture were destroyed, walls with big holes and junk littered the floor. I tripped over a broken table and rolled under a broken couch when I heard some of Bane's men stopped in front of the window. I held my breath when I saw a light from a flash light pass my head.

"She's not in there. Must had took that man hole over there" A man said and the light disappeared.

I waited for a minute or two before leaving that building. I ran to the apartment. Once getting there Penelope was waking up from her nap.

"Wow, you're filthy" She said and I glared at her as I headed for the bathroom.

I needed a shower. After taking the shower I walked out with only a tower on, since I hadn't took any clean clothes with me into the bathroom. I quietly walked into the bedroom to see John sleeping peacefully. I tip-toed as I headed for the closet where my shirts were hanging. I grabbed one, and tip-toed over to the dresser as I opened the dresser I heard John's bed squeak. I looked behind me too see John waking up.

"I didn't wake you did I?" I asked him as I grabbed some underwear.

"No, but I'm glad I did wake up" He said and smiled making me blush.

"Why are all guys pervs" I muttered and he laughed.

"Not all of us are. I was just saying that I'm glad to be awake and you so happen to be in nothing, but a towel" He said and I rolled my eyes grabbing a pair of my pants.

"I see, well I'm going to get dress," I stopped and gave him a look when he smiled a little, "In the bathroom, and then I'll make dinner" I said and he nodded.

I walked out of the room and back into the bathroom. I quickly got dress and walked out as John walked out of the bedroom. I kissed his cheek before walking into the living room where Penelope was talking to Gordon who must had came back.

"Any news on Fox?" John asked him.

"No" He said and John nodded.

"What did you do with Miranda?" John asked.

"She's staying with James Kelton and his two cousins. She's safe" Gordon said and John nodded his head.

I walked into the kitchen while Gordon and John spoke. Penelope came in to help, but I sent her back out to listen to the two speak, so she could tell me later what they spoke about. I knew John wouldn't speak a lot if I was in there with them, but with me out, he would speak more freely. He knew Penelope wouldn't go out and try to help him, like I did.

As I made dinner, beef stew from the can, I couldn't help, but wonder about Papa. It's been a while since I last thought about him and Bruce. Did Papa know what was going on in Gotham? It was probably all over the news. Did he think I was dead? I hope he didn't.

When I was done cooking, John, Gordon and Penelope walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. No one spoke really as we ate our food. Penelope did once in a while about a music video or TV show she saw recently when the power came on. After dinner was over Penelope and Gordon left the kitchen, while John helped me clean up.

"Any plans on getting rid of the bomb?" I asked John as I washed a bowl.

"We're trying" He said and I nodded.

"Is Batgirl going to help?" I asked him and he shrugged his shoulder.

"No idea, haven't seen her in a while" John said.

"I wonder what she's doing during all of this?" I asked him.

"Probably saving people, hiding and beating up Bane's men" John said.

I nodded my head as I handed hims a bowl to dry. When we were done cleaning up I made Gordon and John some coffee that I put some sleep aid into so Penelope and I could sneak out of the apartment more easily. After Gordon and John fell asleep Penelope and I got dressed and left the building.

We ran across some buildings, until we came to an open area. I looked around and froze when I saw Selina walking out of an apartment building with something shiny in her hand. I looked at Penelope who was watching a man following a woman.

"You go after him. See if you can take care of it on your own" I told her and she nodded before looking at me.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I have a cat to catch" I told her and flew off the building.

I walked quietly over to Selina who had stopped walking. She quickly spun around and kicked me in the gut. I fell backwards and muttered a curse as I got up glaring at her.

"I'm guessing you want to do a round 2?" She asked smirking.

I lunged at her and we fell to the ground. She kicked me off of her and crouched on the ground staring up at me still with a smirk on her face. I kicked her in the face and she fell to the ground. I walked over to her and picked her up by the front of her suit.

"You have no right being here" I told her.

"You have no right to judge me, little girl! I was just looking out for myself" She said.

"You're selfish! You only care about yourself! Batman saved people, he'd sacrifice himself for them! But you, you're just some woman who is afraid of..." I didn't finish, because Selina headbutted me.

I let go of her and stumbled back. I shook my head and glared at her.

"I'd shut that pretty little mouth of yours, before someone cuts out your tongue" She told me.

"Who's going to do it? You?" I asked her and punched her in the gut.

I then brought my knee up making her fly backwards onto her back. Selina looked up at me wiping some blood from the corner of her mouth.

"I did you a favor, if Batman hadn't been taken by Bane, he would have gotten rid of you" She said and I shook my head.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. He'd never got rid of me" I told her as began to circle me.  
"Oh really?" She said, "Then why wasn't you his partner?"

"He works alone" I told her and fell to the ground when she kicked me in the chest.

I coughed a bit as I pushed myself up.

"Wrong" She said, "He doesn't want to be around a pathetic little girl"

"Says who? The woman who steals and hides for a living? Tell me how much fun can that possible be to be so alone without anyone you can trust" I told her and dodged a kick that was aimed for my face.

I grabbed her foot and twisted making her spin in the air. She landed on her feet and ran at me. I got out my baton and smacked her with it. She fell onto her back and I walked over to her.

"That's cheating" She growled.

"So was the hair pulling. I think we're even now" I told her and fell when she kicked my feet out from under me.

She stood up and began to run away limping a bit. I got up and was about to go after her, but Penelope showed up and held me back. I thrashed and shouted at her.

"Let me go! She's the reason Batman's gone!" I shouted.

"Fighting her isn't going to bring him back! You need to set aside your anger and try to save this city, because Batman would had wanted you too" Penelope said and I looked up at her.

"I know that, but how can I tell where the bomb is when there are two trucks pretending to hold the bomb? I have no radiation detecting machine!" I told her.

"Geiger Counter" She said and I shook my head at her.

"I don't care what the thing's called!" I told her and pushed her off of me, "Let's go back"

Penelope and I went back to the apartment. John and Gordon were still asleep. I quickly changed into my pajamas and walked into the living room. I looked down at John as he slept in a chair. I bent down and shook his hand gently waking him up. He looked at me and raised one of his hands to his face.

"I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep" He said standing up.

"It's okay, I figured I should wake you so you could go sleep in your bed instead of sleeping in that chair" I told him and he nodded.

He walked to his room stumbling a bit from being tired. I let out a sigh and looked over at Penelope who was fixing her cot. I walked over to her and rubbed the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I was angry" I told her and she smiled.

"No harm was done, Lily. I know what it feels like after getting in a fight" She said and laid down on her bed.

I smiled and nodded my head before grabbing a blanket and placing it over Gordon who was snoring on the couch. I turned the light off before walking into the bedroom. I laid down on the bed my back facing John. I stared at the wall before feeling two arms wrap around my middle pulling me towards John. I smiled and closed my eyes feeling safe.


	17. Chapter 17

**I Do Not Own Batman or anything else, except my OC(s)!**

* * *

**AN: Here it is the big scene! One more chapter to go and we'll be heading into the third and finale story of Lily and John. Also if you're a fan of the TV show Sherlock, I have started a Sherlock/Oc fic. **

* * *

Three weeks and two days had passed since I fought Selina. Today was the day before the bomb would go off. We had about twenty some hours until the bomb would go off. John had Gordon, Penelope and I leave the apartment to an empty building. There was a table with a map of the city and only a handful of cops that hadn't went underground.

I sat in a chair hugging Penelope who was scared. She was doubting that we weren't going to stop the bomb in time. I was reassuring her that John would find a way to stop it, while Gordon went over their plans waiting for John to return with some more cops.

"Where the hell are they? It's not like we have a lot of time, here" Gordon asked.

"How long?" One of the cops asked.

"The bomb goes off tomorrow. We've got about eighteen hours to do something" Gordon said.

"To do what?" The cop asked.

"We mark that truck. Get a GPS on it, then we can start thinking about how to take it down" Gordon said as the door opens.

I looked over to see John enter the room with ten cops following him. Gordon counted the men and walked over to John. He then whispered something to John.

"Foley. Where's Foley, dammit?!" Gordon asked as he headed towards the door.

"You shouldn't be out on the streets" John told Gordon as he left the room.

He shook his head as he walked over to me and Penelope. I smiled at him as he bent down to look up at Penelope.

"It's going to be okay, Penelope. I'm going to do my best to stop this bomb" John said and Penelope nodded her head before standing up.

"I-I need to go to the bathroom" She said and walked off.

I let out a sigh and stood up.

"How are you holding up?" John asked me as I walked over to a window.

"I'm doing okay. I know we're going to stop this bomb" I told him.

"We? You're going to be with Father Riley, Mother Nina, Penelope and the children at the home" John said and I shook my head looking at him.

"No, I'm not going to be a coward anymore. I'm going to help save this city John" I told him.

"You're not a coward, Lily. You never have" He said and I shook my head.

"I hid like a coward when my parents were killed" I told him and looked at Miranda Tate walk over towards us.

I never really liked the woman. Every time I had met her over the last three weeks she's been watching everything closely and it was odd how last week the three cops she was staying with were gunned down by Bane's men and she escaped without a scratch on her.

"Um, Mr. Blake could I speak with you for a moment?" Miranda asked.

John nodded and walked off with her. I let out a sigh and sat down waiting for Penelope to return. She did a few minutes later. I smiled at her as she sat down next to me.

"Feeling okay?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Do you think the bomb's going to go off?" She asked and I shook my head.

"We have to have faith, Penelope. I believe we're going to survive this and when we do you'll get your own suit" I told her trying to get her mind off of the bomb. She was only sixteen, she didn't need to worry about that!

"Can I get my own vehicle?" She asked.

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Once you get your licenses" I told her and she pouted.

"I tried to take the stupid test, but I failed it like five times already" She said and I laughed.

"It may take a while, but you'll pass it. I'm sure of it" I told her and she smiled.

Twenty minutes later John, Miranda and Gordon walked into the room. I stood up and walked over to John.

"Where did you go?" I asked him.

"Went after Gordon with Miranda. We're going to find out what truck the bombs in. You and Penelope are going to be staying at the orphanage while this is going on" John said and I shook my head.

"Like hell I am! I'm going to be helping you" I told him pointing a finger at him, "There is no way on this planet that you're going to stop me either"

He shook his head at me.

"I'm sorry, Lily, but you're going to stay out of this. I can't let you do this. You'll get yourself killed" He said and I glared at him.

"How about this. I'll stay next to you while this is going on?" I asked him, "I'll be safe and you'll have an eye on me at all times"

He let out a sigh and thought over it for a moment. He nodded and I smiled. John and I stood listening to Gordon go over the plan. John and I would be on look out on top of a building while the men will walk across the road making the truck stop so Gordon and Miranda could see if it was the one. It was going to work, hopefully.

When we left, John and I dropped Penelope off at the home. I hugged and kissed the top of Nick and Arthur's head before leaving, just in case something happened to me. John and I stood on top of the building watching everything going on.

"Heads up" John said as the truck could be seen.

Gordon moves down to the other end of the block. As the truck get's closer Gordon's men walk into the street crossing it. The truck barely slows for them. I could see Miranda give Gordon the signal that it was the truck. When the truck past Gordon, he tosses a magnetic GPS locator onto the lower part of the truck.

"Got it" I heard Gordon say from the walkie talkie after he and his men regrouped.

I smiled and then frowned seeing them being ambushed on the next street. I watched as Gordon, his men and Miranda was taken away. I looked over at John and he shook his head.

"Now what?" I asked him.

"We free the others" He said and I nodded.

"Well then we'll need to stop by the apartment. I need to get some things" I told him.

"What things?" He asked as we walked down the building.

"Some Batman things. Before all of this went down, I snuck some of Bruce's things and hid them" I told him.

"And you're telling me this now?" He said.

"I was saving them for something like this" I told him.

We made it to the apartment and I walked out back where the motorcycle was at. John kept an eye out as I grabbed my baton. I gripped it smiling at how I had missed it these last three weeks. After the whole fight thing with Selina, Penelope threatened to tell John and Gordon my secret if I went out again. So I had no choice but stay in at night. I put the baton on my belt and grabbed my rubber bullet pistol. I loaded it and put it in the back of my pants. I then grabbed the mini-grappling gun and placed it on my pants. I left the bike and walked over to John.

"Anything for me?" He asked and shook my head.

"Fresh out of bat blades and flash bangs, sorry" I told him and he shook his head smiling a little.

He then lost the smile getting a serious face after seeing my baton.

"Is that Batgirls?" He asked pointing to the baton.

"Probably. She left her stuff in the cave most of the time. I grabbed it because it was small, light and easy to use if I needed to" I told him and he nodded.

We then went back to the building and waited til dark. We decided that's when it would be best to sneak the boys out.

I took a deep breath as we made our way to Ackerman Park where the men were trapped at. John and I stopped in front of the rubble.

"Stay here while I go up there" He said and I shook my head.

"No, I'm not staying here while you go alone" I told him.

"Lily, I'll be fine. Just stay here please" He begged and I nodded having tears come to my eyes.

John pulled me into a hug and kissed me. He let go and looked at me.

"I love you" He said and began to climb the rubble that blocked the entrance into the tunnel.

I watched biting my lip as he climbed. I got worried after a minute and when I heard the gun shot I was about to start climbing, but stopped when I saw a body fall down the rubble.

"John!" I gasped and ran over to him, but stopped when I saw the men.

I got out my pistol and aimed it at them.

"Put it away you're surrounded" A man said from behind me.

I turned and saw some more men. I put away my gun glaring at them. One of the men who was walking down the rubble picked John up by his jacket and pushed him to his knees. I got to my knees next to him and raised my hands up like John as the men raised their guns at us.

I looked at John and tears came to my eyes. So this is how I'm going to die. I closed my eyes and held my breath waiting for the bullets to pierce through me, but they never came. I opened them and saw Batman. John acting quickly grabbed the gun that was facing us and took the man out.

I got up and stood next to John watching Batman fight off the men. I couldn't believe it. He was back! And he was alive!

"You miss a spot" John said as a man began to get up.

Batman just kicked him in the face knocking him out. He made his way over to us.

"If you're working alone, wear a mask" Batman said and glanced at me.

"I'm not afraid to be seen standing up to these guys" John asked.

"The mask is not for you. It's to protect the people you care about" He said and nodded towards me.

Batman then hands John a mini-mine.

"Count to five and throw" Batman said and began to walk off.

John threw the mini-mine at the rubble after counting to five. There was a small blast that barely moved any of the rubble.

"No offense, but you got anything bigger in that belt?" John shouted at Batman.

I jumped when the Bat shows up.

"Shit" I gasped staring at the thing.

I forgot all about it.

John dragged me out of the way and covered me when Batman shot at the rubble. It blew away and soon men with guns were walking out of a hole.

"What now?" John asked Batman as we made our way to him.

"All-out assault on Bane" Batman said, "But you need to get the people you care about across the bridge"

"Why?" John asked.

"In case we fail. Save as many lives as you can" Batman said, "The same goes to you too, Lily"

"You don't need me here?" John asked.

"You've given me an army. Now go" Batman said.

John nodded and began to walk off, but he stopped and turned around.

"Hey, thanks" He said.

"Don't thank me yet" Batman said.

"I might not get a chance later" John said.

I stood in my spot as I stared at Bruce. I smiled at him and hugged him.

"I missed you so much!" I told him.

"I missed you too, Lily" He said hugging me back.

"I was so afraid that Bane had killed you" I told him.

"I was afraid that he had found and killed you" He told me.

I laughed and shook my head.

"I can't be caught, Batman" I told him.

"I know, but you can't hide things well" He said with a small smile.

"Don't go snooping through my things. That's an invasion of privacy" I told him and he nodded.

"So I see you and the cop are closer" He said and I nodded blushing.

"We're dating actually" I told him and he nodded smiling a little.

"I give you my blessing then. He seems like a nice kid" Batman said and glanced at John who stood a few feet away.

"He is" I told him and let out a sigh, "I better go. We have to find some way to get the orphans out of the city"

Batman nodded.

"Be careful, Lily" He said and hugged me, "I love you"

I smiled and hugged him tighter.

"You be careful too, and I love you" I told him and we let go.

I wiped a tear away as I began to walk over to John. He wrapped an arm around me as we made our way to the orphanage.

Knocking on the door loudly, Father Riley opened the door. His eyes went wide seeing John and I. John walked inside telling Father Riley what was going on. The sun began to rise as John sent me and Penelope to put gas in the bus.

"So what's going on?" She asked me as I took a can from her.

"We're leaving. The bomb's going to go off soon, Batman's alive and here. He's trying to save Gotham" I told her and set the empty can down.

We then walked back inside. I walked over to Nick and bent down. I fixed his coat and straightened his glasses that he wore.

"Is it true? Batman's here?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"Yes, he saved John and me" I told him.

"Do you think I'll ever meet him?" He asked.

"I hope so. He's a very nice man" I told him and he smiled.

I ruffled his hair that has grown a little over the months. Molly walked over to me with Arthur and Mark following her. She hugged me and smiled.

"I was so worried that you were going to get yourself killed, Lily" She said letting me go.

"Don't worry so much about me, Molly. I can take care of myself" I told her and she chuckled.

"I can't help it, Lily. You're like a Granddaughter to me" She said and I smiled.

I never knew my Grandmothers really. They died before I was born. So hearing Molly say that made me happy.

"Let's go everyone! Single file" I heard John shout.

I let out a sigh and picked Nick up. I then grabbed Arthur's hand. We walked out of the home and I put Nick in a seat next to Mark and Arthur took a seat next to Molly. I got off the bus and helped more children onto the bus. Penelope got on and sat next to some boy while John and I sat in front with Mother Nina, while Father Riley drove through Gotham towards the bridge.

"Hey, you okay?" John asked me and I looked at him.

"I-I don't know" I told him and wiped a tear away quickly.

I was so scared that something bad was going to happen. Bruce could die, and here I am in a school bus trying to leave Gotham. I was a coward. Nothing but a coward only worried about my life, and not others.

"It's going to be okay, Lily. Batman will save the city" John said grabbing my hand.

Father Riley stopped the bus. I looked out the window and saw a barricade with police on the other side. John stood up letting go of my hand. In single file we got off of the bus and walked over to the gate. John opened it and stepped out.

"Stay there! What are you doing?!" A man shouted through a loud speaker.

"Blake, MCU. I'm getting these boys to safety" John shouted pulling out his badge.

"Safety?! You're gonna get us all killed. Anyone crosses this bridge they blow the city" The man said.

"It's gonna blow anyway. We need this bridge open right now" John said.

"Detective, you take one more step, we have to shoot you. Two more steps, we have to blow the bridge" The man said.

"Wait for me back at the bus" John told the boy and me.

I shook my head staring at him while the boys walked back to the bus.

"We go together" I told him.

"Lily, don't do this" He said and I gave him a look.

"John, if you go, I go" I told him and he nodded.

I kissed him and looked at the men across the bridge.

"Let's go" I told him and he nodded.

"Your orders are out of date! The situation's changed! Listen, I'm a cop like you. And I'm walking out there. Please don't shoot me" John said with his hands raised as we began to walk towards them.

We stopped when a bullet landed at our feet. I glared at the man as we kept walking.

"Detective and woman, please stop! Please detective!" The man shouted as shots continued to be shot at our feet.

"Please they're just children! They don't deserve to die so young!" I shouted at the man.

The man continued to shout as we kept walking.

"Blow it!" He shouted and the men ducked.

My eyes went wide as we flew backwards from the explosion. I pushed myself up coughing.

"You idiots! You sons of bitches! You're killing us!" John shouted at them getting up from the ground.

"J-John" I said reaching out for his arm.

He stopped and hugged me tightly kissing the top of my head.

"Come on" He said and walked me back to the bus.

I noticed Father Riley and the boys, along with Penelope and Molly were huddled around each other praying.

"Father! Get everyone back on the bus" John told him.

"But there's nowhere to go" Father Riley told him as the boys began to get on the bus.

John looked at him and went back to getting the boys onto the bus.

"What're you doing?" Father Riley asked.

"Protection from the blast" John told him.

"It's an atom bomb!" Father Riley said.

I noticed Penelope freeze up hearing that so I pushed her onto the bus where Molly took a hold of her.

"You think they need to hear that in their last seconds? You think I'm going to let them die without hope?" John told Father Riley furiously and then began to tell the children to get in.

A few second later John told Father Riley to get in. With everyone on the bus John walked over to the edge of the bridge looking at the city. I walked over next to him and jumped when an explosion happened. John grabbed my hand and ran over to the bus telling the boys to get their heads down that this was it.

I felt John hug me tightly and I clinged to him waiting for the blast to hit us, but it didn't come and I looked up to see the Bat carrying the bomb. John turned in shock to see it also. I watched it fly over us and looked at it fly out into the bay.

"No" I whispered with tears falling down my cheeks.

And then it happened. The bomb went off, killing one of the best men that lived in Gotham. The man, who was my hero. Who I had looked up to since I was a baby. My brother, Bruce Wayne.


	18. Chapter 18

**I Do Not Own Batman or anything else, except my OC(s)!**

* * *

"I see a beautiful city and brilliant people rising from this abyss. I see the lives for which I lay down my life, peaceful, useful, prosperous and happy" Gordon read from a book as he stood over the empty grave of Bruce.

I was hugging John crying quietly as I looked down at the headstone. Papa was standing in front of it with tears in his own eyes. Mr. Fox was standing across from us along with Penelope.

"It is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known" Gordon said after shutting the book staring at Papa and then me.

Mr. Fox walked over to Papa and patted his shoulder before walking over to me. I hugged him and let go.

"I'd like some alone time with Papa" I whispered to John.

He nodded and walked off with Mr. Fox, Penelope and Gordon.

I walked over to Papa and he pulled to his side as he began to cry.

"I'm so sorry. I failed you. You trusted me, and I failed you" He said to Martha and Thomas Wayne's headstones.

I kept quite as I stared at the headstones. Papa and I stood there for a few minutes before walking back to the manor where John and Penelope were waiting for us. Penelope and I walked up to my room and began to pack my things before the house was to be locked forever. We did not speak, just threw the important things into bags and boxes.

When we were done we walked down the stair and put away my stuff in the back of John's car. Since the camaro and motorcycle belonged to Bruce I parked them in the garage for good. I was going to miss them, but they weren't mine.

Penelope and I walked back inside and to see Papa and John talking to one another. I listened in on them.

"You better treat her with respect, if you don't I'll hunt you down and skin you alive" Papa told John with a serious look in his eyes and my eyes went wide, "She's the only thing I have left and I don't want her to get hurt"

"I understand, sir" John said nodding, "I'd never hurt her, I love her too much"

"Good" He said and then frowned, "The will is being read tomorrow. I'm sure he left some things to Lily. It's starts at two in the afternoon"

John nodded.

"Well I must go upstairs now to get some of my things packed" Papa said and left the room.

John turned around to face me and Penelope when we walked in. He smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back and we left the manor soon.

Penelope flopped onto the couch and let out a sigh.

"I hate funerals. They're so sad" She said and I glared at her.

"Penelope, don't start" John said as he stood in front of me so I wouldn't go off on the girl.

"Sorry" She said and turned the TV on.

"Coffee?" John asked turning to me.

"Something a little stronger" I told him as we walked into the kitchen.

"Alcohol is not your friend, Lily" He said and got out the bottle of the half empty whiskey bottle.

He pour a little in a mug and handed it to me. I drunk it and coughed a little and then laid my head down into my arms.

"What am I going to do now John?" I asked him as tears came to my eyes, "He's dead, and Papa's leaving Gotham for God knows how long!"

"You can stay here with me. I'll help you with Penelope until she graduates and go on to college" John said.

Since Gotham had come back to normal, I had become Penelope legal guardian, after all she was my sidekick.

"I don't know, John. Wouldn't it be hard?" I asked him.

"We'll get a different apartment. A bigger one" He said smiling, "Please it wouldn't be the same without the two of you"

"I'll have to think about it" I told him and he nodded his head.

That night Penelope and I didn't go patrolling. John and I had to leave early in the morning to go to Wayne Enterprises. When the time came, John and I left the apartment. We rode the elevator up and walked out of it. We entered the room as Bruce's lawyer spoke.

"The contents of the house are to be sold to settle the estate's accounts and the remainder is left in its entirety to Alfred J. Pennyworth. The house and grounds are left to the city of Gotham on condition that they never be demolished, altered or otherwise interfered with and that they shall be used for one purpose, and one purpose only. The housing and care of the city's at-risk and orphaned children"

I smiled hearing the last part. Nick, Mark, Arthur and the other orphans was going to live a good life now and won't be kicked out onto the city streets at the age of sixteen! I held John's hand and looked up at him. He had a small smile also.

"My clerk can help with the smaller correspondences and instructions. The restaurant, _La Bonne Nourriture_, and penthouse on top of the hotel, _Chambre à Louer_ will be given to Lily A. Smith along with the red camaro. So she may continue on with her dream of running a restaurant and have a place to go" The Lawyer paused for a moment making a weird face, "Um, this is a little strange, but Ms. Smith. Bruce had written something for you. I don't know if you'd like me to read out loud or not"

"Go ahead" I told him and he nodded.

" 'Lily, Don't get it towed again, Bruce' "

I smiled a little at that.

When everything was over and I got the keys to everything that Bruce had given me, John told me to wait for him while he went and checked on something. I nodded my head and waited in the lobby. As I waited for John, Mr. Fox walked over to me.

"Hello Ms. Smith" Mr. Fox said.

"Please call me, Lily, Mr. Fox" I told him and he nodded smiling.

"How are you doing today?" He asked.

"I'm okay, still can't believe that Bruce is truly gone" I told him.

"I know how you feel, Lily" He said and looked around, "Could you drop by later. I have something to give you and Penelope"

I nodded and he smiled before leaving. A few minutes later John appeared with a duffel bag that had rock climbing gear in it. So Bruce had given John the cave.

"What's that?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Something Bruce left for me" He said and we left the building.

When we got back to the apartment John left saying something about seeing what Bruce had left him. I nodded and went to the kitchen. I waited for a few minutes. Set a can of spaghetti and meatballs out for Penelope to cook for herself and a note telling her that I was out. I got into the camaro and drove to Wayne Manor. I got out of the car and snuck into the house. It was being empty today. I walked into the library and opened the secret passage.

I walked down the staircase and quickly changed into my bat suit. I hid behind a stone pillar waiting for John to show up. He did about ten minutes later. He swooped into the cave on a rope and landed into the water. He walked into the cave with a light and quickly ducked when bats flew towards him. I smiled as he walked into the water. I pressed a button and watched him rise up on a platform. He seemed surprised by that.

"So Batman passed the cave onto you" I told him stepping out behind the stone pillar, "It's a shame. I was hoping he'd passed it onto me"

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders walking onto the platform.

"Waiting for you, what about you?" I asked him.

"Checking the place out" He replied back.

I nodded and stopped walking. I pressed my foot onto a tile that would bring up the computer, tables and chair. John watched them and I walked over to the computer. I began to put a few more passwords onto some files. Including access up into the manor. He didn't need to know about that just yet.

"Do you have any experience in fighting criminals, beside from being a cop?" I asked him as I typed on the computer.

"Not really" He said and I let out a sigh.

"Any martial art techniques? Sneaking?" I asked him and got the same answer, "Well then I guess I'm going to need to train you. Get you a suit and figure out a name for you to use"

I got up from the desk and walked over to him. He was shaking his head.

"That's a lot of work, Mr. Blake" I told him, "Now let's start with your first training session. Learning the equipment"

I brought him over to the table and began to teach him about them.

We spent around four hours in the cave. I taught John everything about flash bangs, grappling gun, bat blades, and the vehicles. We didn't have the Bat. Mr. Fox wouldn't let me have it. Says I wouldn't know how to fly it.

So when John left the cave I quickly changed back and left the manor. I drove back to the apartment like the devil was chasing after me. I rode the elevator up and ran to the apartment. I walked in and shut the door behind me. My eyes went wide seeing Penelope dancing around in nothing but a shirt and her underwear while the TV played some song loudly.

I cleared my throat making her squeal and turn around. Her face was red as I crossed my arms. She apologized and quickly put on a pair of pants. I turned the TV off and began to take my shoes off.

"Where were you?" She asked me.

"At the cave. It seems Batman left it to John. So I'm going to be training him. I'm going to need your help though" I told her.

"You're going to let John become the new Batman? And why did Batman leave the cave to John? I figured he'd left it to you" She asked me and I shook my head.

"No one can be the new Batman, Penelope. He'll be a new hero, a new shining light to the people of Gotham. He will help us protect this city and Batman never wanted me to be Batgirl, so I guess he didn't want me to have the cave either" I told her.

"Right, so do we tell John who we are?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"No, we don't. He can't know. Not now at least" I told her and sat down on the couch, "Oh, before I forget. I ran into Mr. Fox earlier today. He told me we need to stop by later. I think your suit is ready"

She let out a squeal and jumped up pumping her fist in the air. I laughed and looked over at the door seeing John walk into the apartment. His clothes were wet still.

"You're wet" I said getting up from the couch.

"Yeah, I uh, fell into a pond" He told as I went to get him a towel.

I returned and handed him the towel. He took it and walked off to his room drying his face and hair. I turned back to Penelope, who was now sitting on the couch messing around with her phone. I let out a sigh and sat next to her.

"So did you get anything cool from Bruce?" She asked me.

"Yes. The camaro, a penthouse and the restaurant _La Bonne Nourriture_" I told her.

"_La Bonne Nourriture_? Who names a restaurant good food in French?" She asked me and I laughed.

"Apparently Bruce did" I told her.

"Are you going to change the name?" She asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Who knows" I told her, "Let's get going. It's getting dark" I told her and she nodded her head.

We got up and I walked over to John's bedroom door. I knocked and told him that Penelope and I was going to go check out the penthouse. Then Penelope and I left the apartment and drove off to the manor to get ready for the night of crime fighting.

And so that's how the people of Gotham had learned to rise above the storm that had threatened everyone. Many people were lost, but during that a lot of people had found themselves, fallen in love and rose to be a hero. When we Rise Above the Storm there's always a life After the Storm we must live.

* * *

**AN: And so here's the ending of the sequel to Before the Storm. Now we move onto the third installment of Lily's life of being Batgirl. The story After the Storm should be posted soon after this is. So I hope everyone had enjoyed this story.**


End file.
